


A Dream State

by Shiroki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Needs Therapy, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroki/pseuds/Shiroki
Summary: With the Detective Prince on their tale, the Phantom Thieves didn't expect a boy in a coma would unravel a deep history about Akechi Goro.Au where protag isn't leader of the Phantom Thieves, or and Akechi is nicer maybe?
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	1. Prologue: The Brown Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story so please be kind. I just wanted to share this with everyone, and I'll try my best to entertain everyone. 
> 
> Sorry the prologue is short, I'll try my best to make the future ones longer!

If Ann were honest. She hates hospital, though who would disagree. From the smell, to the eternal white abyss, and the scrambling nurses. It is a melting pot of sadness and unfamiliarity.

But Ann will do anything for Shiho, especially after she had failed her. thinking of how scared she was, and the crippling pain, without being able to say anything. Ann vows to become stronger for the both of them.

This relentless anger will finally hit its climax once she makes Kamoshida pay. The perverted bastard will grovel on the ground begging for mercy that she never gave others. Even if it's tiring, she will not stop, and with Makoto, Ryuji, and Morgana by her side they'll make the bastard pay.

With her pacing, she noticed she finally arrived in the correct wing and went up to the front desk.

She tried her best for a kind smile, but it's wary, and tired. "Excuse me,  I was wondering  if I can visit Suzui Shiho?"

The lady at desk nodded before looking down at the computer. Once she's finished she looks back up at Ann, "she's in room 304 down the hall. She's currently  being assessed by  a nurse so  just  wait outside until she comes out."

Ann nods and says her thanks before going down the hall. Right at room 304 she stands  diligently  in front as she tries to pass the time. She contemplates going on her phone when her eyes wander to a neighbouring room. The door was  strangely  ajar, considering most wanted their privacy. The room looked like any other in this hall. She assumes patients that will be staying long  are put  in these single rooms, like Shiho.

All she can make out is the lone arm of a person on the bed. In front of them, blocking most of the view. Was a brunet haired boy. He wore a dress shirt and had a weird briefcase by his side. If Ann was honest, the boy had a weird concoction of an apperance. It was a mix between of a business man, a grandpa, and a pampered boy.

Ann sniffeled a laugh, before turning her gaze away. Didn't want to get the boy's attention, that was a conversation she was not looking forward too. Though she can't help but get the feeling she's seen him somewhere, it's a shame she couldn't see his face.

Ann sighs, thinking back to Shiho who she would laugh and gossip too. She  aburptly  shakes her  aggressively , earning some states by the passing people. She then pats herself on the cheeks, as if to wake her up.

She needed to stop thinking so  pessimistically, Shiho will love to hear about the strange boy, and even help brainstorm who he is .

She nods  assuringly  as the nurse leaves the room, spotting Ann right in front. She tries to seem not impatient, but she couldn't help it.

The nurse looked a little worn, it seems it wasn't good news. "Are you here to visit the patient in 304? Well... I'll be blunt, she's gotten worse. She's fallen into a coma and it's unknown when she'll wake up. Besides that, her body is healing  slowly . You can stay for the rest of the visiting hours, any conversation may help to bring her out."

Ann swallows the sick feeling in her throat and nods as the nurse leaves. She's takes a deep breathe, she's almost scared and what she'll see. As she cautious enters the room, she hears the running machines before she sees them. The beeping signifying the fact Shiho is still alive.  She almost wants to cry, seeing her strong friend covered in wires and breathing by the tube, it makes the rage burn brighter.

She walks forward and adjusts the chair before sitting down. Almost as if she would disappear before her, Ann puts her hands over Shiho's colder ones.

Ann laughs  wearily, "I tried not to cry, but I can't help it when it's you Shiho," she wipes the rising tears.

As she stares to her friend's closed, rested eyes, she becomes choked up. She tightens her grip, "you fool. I'm sorry for not noticing before. But I'm here now Shiho."

She shakes her tears away again and tries to smile, she has to fill her in on everything.

"You won't believe who I saw... I didn't know it was possible for boy our age to look like a modern grandfather. I wouldn't  be surprised  if I saw him in arygale, considering he's a gramps!-"


	2. The Boy Named Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fall of Kamoshida and Shiho's awakening from her coma. Ann visits again and learns a little bit of Kurusu, as well as made an enemy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. There will be a lot of Ann pov in the beginning since she's the only connection to Akechi at this point. I hope you guys don't mind.

Ann felt empty. Sure she had seen Kamoshida grovel on the ground, begging for an undeserving death. At the moment it was satisfying, to see him weep and admit his wrongs. But now... what did it mean?   
  
It didn't change the fact Shiho was struggling to walk, when before she had lept and ran. Her innocences and smile, dragged to the mud with his filth. Her voice cut and smothered into the depths, as he took her confidence.   
  
Even if Kamoshida goes to jail, some part of her is numb, angry more isn't done. Everything he had taken from Shiho and many others should be placed onto him for the rest of pathetic life.   
  
But in the end, he will rot in jail. As Ann helps her dear friend take her first steps again. She just hope that this was enough of revenge for Shiho.  
  
Soon that numbingness disapates a little as Shiho looks to her as she holds the two poles for dear life. Ann can tell each steps is agonizing, but Shiho tries, if not for herself, she does for Ann.   
  
"You're doing great Shiho! This is a lot farther than before!" She reaches to Shiho, as she sees the sweat run down her face.   
  
She stops, her face falls a little when she realizes what Shiho is trying to do. Like before, she wants to prove something. Before she believed volleyball was all she had... now, being normal is all she wants. It hurts Ann to see her friend so stubborn, and it's clear the nurse is concerned too.   
  
"Miss Suzui, please take a rest. Overworking yourself may prove to harm your progress. Please rest and then we will stretch."  
  
Shiho's eyebrows were furrowed, but she eventually gave in and moved back in her wheelchair. The nurse leaves them rest, as the two friends say in silence.   
  
Ann turns to Shiho with false positivity, "how is it here? Must be nice not having to worry about exams. I know Ryuji totally failed it!"   
  
Shiho has a deadlook in her eyes, that rarely glows. It takes Ann aback to before her fall --something she could have prevented..  
  
"Oh.. it's alright," Shiho murmurs back, "they try to put people like me together to talk.."   
  
There's silence before Shiho quietly murmurs as she clenches her hospital clothes, "Ann be honest. Will I ever get better?"  
  
She stares Ann very intently, to which Ann replies, "of course Shiho. All the progress today proves you will get better. We will be buying crepes together in no time!"  
  
The grip is lessened as Shiho turns to the other patients in the room, Ann eyes following with. They both land on a black haired boy Ann had not seen yet. He too was struggling on the walking beams, though he looked to doing better than Shiho. When she turns her gaze back, Shiho has a faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"What if I don't fully recover?" she says, "what if the pain continues. What if I can walk but unable to run. What if after this I'll never be normal."  
  
Ann is speechless, she wants to say positive words, but Shiho speaks of truth. There is always the possibility, and as confident as she is what Shiho will walk. What if it wasn't pain free or limited. If that was the case the sports she had adored are nothing but a dream.   
  
"The black haired boy, he was in a similar case as me. During group, he told us he's been here since he was 14," Shiho turns to Ann with scared eyes. "He's the same age as us Ann. 2 years stuck in here, because his condition is unstable. He hasn't seen past the fenced wall in years.  
  
What if that's me? I don't want to be tempted with lies. If I had to remain here in these white wall Ann. I don't know what I would do."  
  
Ann grabs Shiho, and punches her in the shoulder. Before Shiho could even react, Ann is holding tight, afraid she'd slip away. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "please Shiho. I know it's scary to fear for the worse. But please have hope! Your the strongest person I know, I would never be able to cope with everything.. just because things aren't progressing as fast, doesn't mean you'll stay like this forever. Some of us are just slower than others, you of all people should know that, considering who is your best friend."  
  
They backed away, before giving a little chuckle at Ann's joke. It almost feels normal again as Ann wipes her tears away. Shiho rests by her shoulder, she seems to consider her words carefully.   
  
"Maybe your right Ann. I'll keep trying for you. So you owe me all the crepes!"  
  
Ann nods happily as the look off and the raven haired boy Shiho had mentioned. He made almost to the end and looked to be contemplating doing another exercise.   
  
Shiho hum, "his family name is Kurusu. That's all I know. From the rumors they say his case is one of the oddest they ever had, since they don't know anything about it they don't want to risk Kurusu's health."  
  
"Must be lonely.."  
  
"From our session, he seems like a nice guy," Shiho remarks, "a lot more positive than I would be. I'd think you'd like him. He says he has a friend that visits a lot, just like I have you. Oh- speak of the devil."  
  
Ann looks to see the grandpa brunet from before and immediately goes on red alert, smacking Shiho with unnecessary urgency.  
  
"That's him! The geezer guy! And oh my god he's wearing arygale!" as Ann rambles on, the brunet finally turns face forward to Ann as he talks to Kurusu. He looked a little ticked, probably scolding the raven. Though she imagined he probably has permenant fake smile plastered most times.  
  
Ann rubs her chin, "there is something so familiar about him.. I can't put my finger on it..."  
  
Interupting her thoughts, Shiho laughs, throwing Ann completely out of the loop. Shiho almost has tears in her eyes, and Ann is almost secretly glad she's making a fool of herself.  
  
"I can't believe it! You called Akechi Goro an old man! The elderly detective prince! Careful Ann, you're riling up the wrongs fans," Shiho huffs out.  
  
Now Ann isn't known for her quick thinking, but she will not lie when she says that Shiho's comment took longer to process than usual before she exploded.   
  
"Huh?!" Ann whisper shouts, " that's the detective prince?"  
  
Ann began to scrutinize the brunet and suddenly everything was clicking in. The Detective Prince did have a 'unique' sense of style. The briefcase Ann probably saw before was probably that iconic one with his initial. Once it came crashing down, Ann groans in her hands as she hears Shiho laugh.   
  
Peaking through her hands, she sees Shiho's face in pure joy, something that had been lost for so long. Ann smiles to herself -- perhaps making a fool of herself was worth it.  
  
She pops back up with rejuvenated energy before pointing to the laughing Shiho, "you can't blame me! I didn't see his face clearly at all. I mean who knew the Detective Prince would have such... old style choice?"  
  
Shiho's laughter begins to disapeate as she wipes the tears. She has a soft look on her face as she turns to Ann again, "I haven't laughed like that in so long... It's nice for things to be like they used to, even for a little bit. Thank you Ann."  
  
Just as Ann opens her mouths to reassure Shiho there was a loud scream. Of course it brought everyone's attention as they turn to the noise. The boy, Kurusu had collapsed and was being held in a very awkward position by Akechi. From here, Ann could hear the distress cries and orders for a bed. The nurse in charge of Kurusu managed to help Akechi as they reached for their walkie-talkie, asking for help.  
  
Ann contemplates on helping, but thinks better of it when she sees a nurse bringing a bed in. Shiho and Ann just watch as the three of them carry the unconscious boy on the bed. Akechi was careful and reached for the fluids attached by the IV -- Ann didn't notice that before -- to the metal stand. With everything on the bed, the boy was rolled off into one of the many corridors.   
  
After moments of silence, the room returned to normal with doctors and nurses assuring their patients. Though the somber mood had soured her and Shiho's chance of normalcy.  
  
Shiho was concerned, it was clear she was worried over the boy she briefly met. "I hope he's alright," she mumbled, staring in her lap.   
  
Ann reaches for hands and squeezes it tight, "I'm sure he'll be fine. They helped him pretty quickly."  
  
With the conversation ended, they waited until Shiho's nurse returned. The lady seemed a little panic at the turn of events but of course tried her best to seem calm.   
  
"Miss Suzui? Sorry for the delay, let's begin your stretches."  
  
Shiho nods to the woman who goes to grab the back of the wheelchair. Before they are moving, Shiho turns to Ann.   
  
"You don't have to be here for the stretches, how about you get us a snack?" Shiho suggests. Ann wants to retort, but even she has no real reason to stay, and sighs.  
  
Ann nods, "alrighty then, I'll see you in your room."  
  
What that said they head their seperate ways, leaving Ann to the endless white halls.   
  
Even though she has been here for a long time, the turns all look the same. Eventually she crossed the rooms by accident and notices Akechi looking somberly at the door. With the way he's clutching his briefcase, Ann wonders if he's contemplating murder. Who was Kurusu to make Akechi so stricken.   
  
It makes her wonder if Akechi feels the same about Kurusu to how Ann feels about Shiho -- the feeling of the whole world dangling on a thread.   
  
The brunet is taken away from his anger though when he notices Ann. She tries to avert her eyes fast enough but the boy turns with a hand in the air, and a fake smile plastered. Ann groans, she shouldn't have been lost in thought.   
  
"Oh hello!" Akechi smiles, the crows feet by eyes tenser than usual, "are you a fan? Normally I don't indulge in this during private occasions, but you have been staring a lot."  
  
Ann immediately pulls up her acting as she can feel the nervousness rise up. Should've known the detective would've noticed her staring those occasions before. Seems her luck had ran out today and he decided to confront her.   
  
"Oh... Uh.. I'm not a fan..." Ann croaks out, she wants to facepalm, maybe Ryuji was right her acting sucks.  
  
Akechi smile faded a bit and his tone changes a tad as if going for the kill, "oh? Then how can I help you with? You do know it isn't polite to stare."   
  
Ann is scrambling, she doesn't know what to say. She obviously cannot just ask what's his relation with Kurusu, that would be uncalled for. Neither could she ask why he was so angry, or hell why does he care so much? There was literally nothing Akechi could do to help, and now she was put in a metaphorical corner.   
  
"I- uh..."  
  
Akechi smiles, but it looks too cruel to be sincere, "it's okay. Speak up, I want to hear you."  
  
It's clear, Akechi is picking a target for his rage, and Ann cannot escape without looking like a fool. Normally she isn't a offended, but considering Akechi is famous and how Shiho is friendly with Kurusu, she cannot screw this up.   
  
Ann gulps, looking up and down at Akechi's lack luster clothing. Before she can stop, she vomits her thoughts as they enter, "you have a horrible sense of style. You look an old man with your clothing. Are you trying to impress someone by looking 'grown up'?"  
  
Suddenly the room is silent, she turns her head to see she had blurted that out rather loudly, so the whole room was silent. Akechi looks stricken, he clearly wasn't expecting that response.   
  
Ann quickly says her goodbyes and heads to the main floor with that same speed as she was escaping a collapsing palace. She prays to whichever god that everyone forgets that embarassing declaration, and hope Akechi forgets her face. She shakes her head in grief, who knew she'd fall to Ryuji's level of idiocy.   
  
As she reaches the snack bar, she sadly takes as many as she can to try to forget everything. Just as she goes to the cashier, her phone pings.   
  
**Ryuji: yo, are we going to the Palace tomorrow? We are about half was there, best to get it done fast.  
**  
 **Makoto: if everyone is free, I think it's best we should.  
**  
 **Yusuke: I am free, though I need money for the fare... And food.  
**  
 **Makoto:.... Alright, I'll bring some snacks.  
**  
Ann begins to type back while trying to hold up the snacks.  
  
 **Ann: I'm all good to go for tomorrow. Let's kick Madarame's butt and save Yusuke! I also totally need to distract myself by beating up shadows.  
**  
 **Makoto: is something wrong with Shiho?  
**  
 **Ann: no no! Shiho is fine. Just well... Nvm it's not important. Let's just focus on saving Yusuke!!  
**  
There is only one person Ann would ever tell this to and it's definitely not Makoto. Besides, it not like they really care or know who Akechi is. Her tragic encounter with Akechi will stay buried. Perhaps she can also beg to Shiho to make sure if she ever visits Kurusu, Akechi won't see her....  
  
With her snacks checked out and bagged, one final pings hits her phone, before she venture to Shiho's room.  
  
 **Yusuke: thank you everyone. Let us end this.**


	3. Unforseen Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann finally talks to Kurusu, though in the process she figures out something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ann supposes with every good thing, comes the bad. They managed to expose Madarame and helped more people gain their voice. In turn, for their increased popularity they gained the attention of Akechi Goro, the TV's Detective Prince. Though Ann agrees with some of his logical points, his active negative views could pose a problem, especially since he asked for Ann's ID.

Of course Ryuji instantly hated him, it didn't take much past the idea of the Phantom Thieves being criminals. While Makoto had some kind of grudge against Akechi. When the two of them had told Makoto of what happened, she had that look... the one before she murdered shadows....

To make matters worse when Akechi had met her again alone at the TV station, her faint hope crashed. She had thought she was in the clear when Akechi had cheerfully introduced himself in the hallway at the TV station. But when he offered his hand, Akechi purposely tightened his grip when Ann had returned the greeting... he definitely did not like Ann..

And now with Akechi sticking his nose into Phantom Thieves business, Ann has to inform any information she has on him, including the embarrassing encounter. 

Which is what lead to their meeting in the walkway...

Ryuji laughs loudly, earning some glares from the team and the surrounding people. 

"Haha! You really showed that Akechi guy! Man I didn't know you had it in you!" Ryuji has a shit eating grin, that Ann has no other response besides sighing deeply. 

Yusuke nods, with his hand posed in a frame looking off into the distance, "that's a very interesting observation Ann. He does indeed wear clothes typically of older man, especially business men. Though the thought of him wearing such to impress others, is a ploy I had never thought of..."

Makoto just shakes her head, "well this isn't the best case scenario. With his hostility already on you and your advocation of the Thieves. It's almost certain he'll be keeping an eye on you for suspicion. Not only that but the rumours from the Kamoshida case will most certainly aid in his case. Everything is piled against us.."

Mona pops out from the bag, "Queen! I'm sure Lady Ann didn't mean it! Besides he would've had a lot of suspicion already with Yusuke in our time. I mean we aren't the most subtle group!"

Ann pats Morgana, earning a meow in delight. "I appreciate you trying to defend me," she says crossing her arms, "but that doesn't really matter right now does it."

Makoto nods as she places her hand on her chin in thought, "with the pressing issues of the Mafia blackmailing students, the issue with Akechi will be pushed to a later date. Though I would ask Ann if she can possible scout for information when she visits Shiho. Considering she's our only viable connection to Akechi, even if there is negative tension..."

"Huh!? You want me to try getting information out of Akechi? The guy already hates me! How about you Makoto, you said you have a uni prep with him!?"

Makoto shakes her head, "it be too suspicious if I start interogating him, when I barely talk with him. With Shiho being friends with a friend's of Akechi, you can easily come into communication with him. He also know your a fan of the Phantom thieves so his thoughts regarding us, should come out eventually."

Ann wants to retort, but Makoto explaination is as sound as ever. Ryuji nods, "that makes sense. Good luck to you Ann.. make sure to throw in another insult for me!"

Makoto gives him a look to which gets Ryuji steps back as she scolds him. Yusuke is brought out of his ponder and looks to Ann, "Makoto's reason does make the most sense."

"Meow! You'll do great Lady Ann! Just think it being for the benefit of the team!"

Ann signs again, she seems to be backed up in a corner, "alright.." she answers reluctantly. 

Makoto claps her hands, bringing an end to the conversation about Akechi. "Now let's talk about the blackmail that's been happening.. I've gotten the name Kaneshiro Junya..."

~~~

Ann was so tired. With them closing in on the Kaneshiro case, all she wanted to do was see Shiho and laugh about some stupid stuff. As amazing as it was to see Makoto riled up, doing palace runs just back to back was exhausting. Thankfully Makoto had heard their plea, and today was a break as she and Yusuke went venturing for inspiration. Ann is just glad the inspiration isn't her anymore.

She walks carelessly to the front desk, meeting the same woman from before, although they alternate, Ann always meets them again eventually. The lady seems to recognize her and immediately begins to talk.

"Oh Takamaki-chan. Suzui-chan is just with the doctor, she should be done soon. You can wait outside her room if you'd like. It's shouldn't take too long."

Ann gives her thanks and heads to the familiar hallway. She pulls out her phone and begins to play with it. In her absent thoughts she comes with a revelation. There's a chance - a high chance- that she will encounter Akechi again and she is so not ready to talk to him, let alone interogate him. She sighs deeply, trying to go through different scenarios to get clues from Akechi. Though in conclusion, she ends up drawing nothing. 

Leading to her walking right into Akechi as she passes the corner. She nearly body checked him, before being able to stop. Though her way of stopping her fall clearly brought Akechi's attention to her. 

The brunet tucked the phone in his pocket and gave a strained smile. Ann quickly followed suit and shoved her phone in her pocket with little care.

"Oh.... it's you," he stops a bit and gives her a look, "are you here to tell me how the Phantom Thieves are just or insult my attire again?"

Ann stumbles on her words, unable to come up with a reply. She twirls her hair in distress, "uh.. look Akechi-san... I think we maybe got off on the wrong foot..."

The conversation is interrupted by the clacking of wooden crutches smacking the floor. They both turned to see Kurusu hobbling his way over, with the previous IV missing from his arm. Ann could see the light gleaming on his sweat, indicating the difficulty in the task. 

Akechi seems prepared for Kurusu and pushes the wheelchair Ann hadn't seen, to Kurusu. The black haired boy, simply heaved a sigh and accepted the offer. He was assured down with Akechi who then expertly maneuvered the crutches to the back of the wheelchair. 

It was then that Kurusu noticed Ann staring and rolled over before Akechi could reprimand him. 

Ann debates if she should run now, and pretend she hadn't seen him. But before a decision is made, Kurusu is before her with a displeased Akechi. 

"Oh who's this? Are you friend's of Goro?" he asked which got Ann to look sheepishly while Akechi's glare grew hotter. 

Kurusu started to study her intently. Ann was going to stop him until he banged his hand to his pants in revelation.

Kurusu has a cheshire cat grin as he says the next few words, "blonde pigtails, blue eye. I know you! You're the one who insulted Goro!"

That got Ann to deflate and surprisingly, Akechi to groan. Kurusu continues his cheeky comments, clearly taking pleasure in both of their reactions. "I never knew someone could blantly insult Goro's clothes. I'm kinda glad there's someone so honest in a world of fakes. I mean the best part was how much he complained to me!"

Kurusu laughs happily with Goro continuing to want to seep into ground. Kurusu hunches forward on Ann's surprised face and has a sweet smile that makes her heart melt. 

"I'm sure you and Goro will be good friends. Even if you guys can't see it now. I was wondering if we could too? It's nice to have more friends.."

Ann sighs, and gives a smile back. Maybe Shiho was right, Kurusu was very likeable, though she did not agree Akechi and her would ever get along. Even if she was willing, it seems Akechi would never move on. "I'd love too. I'm sure you know my best friend Shiho? I'm the Takamaki Ann she probably talks about a lot"

Kurusu nods happily, "ah! That's why Akechi says he sees you here all the time. Yes, Suzui-chan does talk about you a lot!. She is a great friend, and I can see why you two are so close. I hope I haven't worried her... I've been... inactive for awhile now and I've just come back...." With his trailing thoughts, Kurusu tone took a nosedive and the atmosphere grew depressing. Even Akechi who had been silently cringing, was now actively reach out a hand to Kurusu who reached back. They gave each other a look, though Ann couldn't see Akechi's face, the sad smile on Kurusu's face broke her heart.

Ann decided to not press on Kurusu's current health, and decided to reassure him. "It's alright Kurusu-kun, I'm sure Shiho will be delighted to hear you're here now." Upon saying that, Ann realized Kurusu hadn't formally introduced himself.. making it even more awkward into how she knows his family name.

Kurusu didn't seem to mind or really care and turned his attention back to her. "I'll make sure to speak to her as soon as possible. Though on the other hand, I don't think I've properly introduced myself, it's Kurusu Akira. Call me Akira, and make sure to tell Suzui-chan as well."

Akira then gestures to Akechi, "I'm sure you know but just in case. This big lug is Akechi Goro, he's my servant."

There was ding that went off, causing Ann to freeze. If it was she thinks it is.... Ann begins to panic, wondering if the other two heard her phone, but when she looked again, the two seemed to be continuing as normal with Akechi about reply to Akira's statement.

He scoffs, "servant? More like a slave, at least servants get paid. All I get is you disobeying the nurses and sneaking off to walk on your crutches, which gives me a headache."

Akira laughs, "so you do care!"

Ann lets out a sigh, she could feel her heart trying to slow down. It would've have been extremely bad if the Phantom Thieves number one enemy started to question what the Metaverse is.

"I-I'll make sure to tell Shiho, though I'm sure she'd want you to return the favour. You can also call me Ann, Takamaki makes me feel old!"

Akira looks back and nods, "alright Ann. Goro and I need to head off right now, it was nice to know who was the face of Goro's greatest enemy, excluding the Phantom Thieves. Tell Suzui-chan my greetings as well!"

Akechi starts to push Akira as he waves at Ann who replied back with her own wave. She made sure to watch them fade into the distance before rushing off to a random empty corner of the hallway. 

She brought out her phone urgently, almost dropping it in the process. Once she opened it the phone it's begins to speak the words Ann hadn't expected it to. 

"Candidate found"

Akechi Goro. Ann didn't know what to think.. Sure Akechi was against the Phantom Thieves, but his words seemed reasonable that even Ann believed them. It only caused confusion to see such righteous words contradicted with the fact Akechi had a distorted view upon life. 

Obviously Ann did the next reasonable thing and called Ryuji. Ann hadn't wanted to call Ryuji, but she knew the other two were busy and so Ryuji was the only logical person to complain to. 

"Heyo!"

"Ryuji? It's Ann, I got some 'important' news." Ann didn't want to risk saying the 'Phantom Thieves' out loud least someone listen in on them. She hopes Ryuji gets the message.

"What- oh!! Okay tell me!!"

Ann takes a deep breath before, speaking, "I think Akechi has a Palace."

She begins to pace as Ryuji then yells out, she has to bring the phone away from here ear least she goes deaf.

"I knew it!"

Ann sighs, she's beginning to regret calling Ryuji and he continues to yell. 

"Only a jackass like him can have a palace! We have to find out his code words!!"

As Ann was walking with her phone a few centimeters away from here ear she accidentally bumped into an older man. 

Ann quickly straightens her self out before apologizing, "I'm so sorry!"

The old man is hunched over and is wearing some very tacky clothing. He has a reassuring look on his face as he brings his hands up in assurance. "No problem kiddo, just make sure you watch next time."

As the man walks away Ann makes sures bow in apologies before bringing the phone back in her ear. 

"Ann?"

"Just cause we found out Akechi has a Palace doesn't mean we are going to focus on him right now. We still have Kaneshiro to deal with right now."

Ryuji sigh, his next words lose their intensity, blessing Ann's ears, "alright. I'll let the rest know later. You go hang out with Shiho."

Ann says her goodvyes before rubbing her head. She's beginning to regret even calling Ryuji.. Perhaps texting would've been more efficient. It's just Ann had been pumped up and wanted to talk to someone, though she ended up getting an ear full from Ryuji. Ann just hopes the unease she feels in her stomach was just bad food. 

She walks back to the corridor to see Shiho and her nurse coming in to her room. "Shiho!" she calls getting the girl to turn and smile brightly as she gestures for Ann to come forward.

The two then begin to talk all missed stuff as well as Ann's encounter with Akira. 

"You've met Kurusu-kun? I'm glad he's okay. He had missed a lot of day."

Ann says, "he also wanted to make sure you call him Akira. Though I also told him you'd want the favour returned."

Shiho nods, "well you're right about that Ann. Kurus- I mean Akira missed our crafting activity. I know he was excited to do it... Wait I know! Let's make something for him!"

~~~

Goro's strides were long, yet slow as they journeyed down the surprisingly empty hallway. He stops in front of the window showing the scenary of Japan and puts Akira in front as he stands beside him. 

"You wanted to get away to talk. So what is it," Goro asks impatiently.

Akira doesn't look at Goro, but rather at the flowing leaves of the trees when he replies. "You know what Goro... We both know what that chime was."

Goro crosses his arm, "those fools won't be able to find the words. Besides, their hands will be occupied, they won't have time to look."

Akira grabs Goro's hands and squeezes it tight making the brunet gaze turn to his.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have said your full name.. I hadn't known... Just... Please be careful."

Goro's gaze softens, though his words still contain the same bluntness, "even if they get in, they won't be able to finish it. I'm sure we both know why."

Akira nods, "I know I know. Just be careful..."

"I will. Even if I'm not, you will make sure I am."

The raven haired boy laughs, before giving a smile, "of course, you're too reckless.."

A bird then flew by the window, gaining both of their attention. It was like any other bird, but to Akira, it showed a world he was unable to touch. 

He reached for the glass as he stared at the world behind the glass wall. "I sometimes wonder, how the world feels again.. all I see is white around me, and all I smell is the cleaning chemicals.. but.. how does grass feel like again."

Goro is silent as he watches Akira study the way nature moves. Something which he ignores on a daily basis, while Akira craves it. 

"I thought grass was nothing more than a glorified kazoo," Goro says in attempts to cheer up Akira. It gets a sad laugh, as he sees Akira clench his hands. 

"You don't appreciate something until it's gone.." 

There's silence for a bit as Akira blinks a few times and Goro gets ready for the inevitable as he crouches down to his knees. Onces his blinking slowed down, Akira turns to Goro with a sad smile, "I'll see you soon."

The next time Akira blinks, his eyes are shut as he slugs down the wheelchair a bit, though not completely falling. Goro waits, just as he had before with clench fists and a heavy chest. 

When Akira's eyes open, their lifeless, no longer does it hold the shining gleam of Akira's mischievous nature. But rather just his grey eyes. He's like a doll waiting to be moved. Akechi heaves out the breath he had been holding and gets up. His face is stoic, yet holds many emotions that are unable to be deciphered. 

He once again grabs the back of the wheelchair and pushes Akira forward through the empty halls.

"It doesn't get easier to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, the relationship between Goro and Akira won't be as physically, so there isn't going to be any kissing really. Rather, their relationship focuses on their unconditional love and loyalty they have for each other.
> 
> Just wanted to note that.


	4. The Figure in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only suppose to be a money trip to Mementos. They were not prepared for what came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone <3\. I'll try my best to update weekly. Please forgive any errors. I did edited but I might've missed somethings.

Makoto was extremely stressed. It seemed that every problem they finished another come up right after. It made gathering resources a pain, especially with the amount they had used during Kaneshiro's Palace. Which lead the team here in Mementos..

Ideally, Makoto wouldn't want to push the team to do Mementos when there is still a Palace to focus on, but their funds ran out. If the team decided to enter Futaba's palace with what they had, Makoto was certainly they would be spending more time avoiding enemies, rather than solve anything. 

So they were here to do some requests as well as get enough yen so Ryuji can buy new weapons and armour. 

"Woah! Queen be careful! My face!" Mona cried out when Queen had made a sharp turn in the midst of her thoughts. It also got a lot of cries from behind her. 

Queen presses on the brake and stops the car to check on everyone. They all looked very... uncomfortable. "Oh- uh sorry everyone.."

"Don't you dare move Skull!"

"I'm not-"

"I seemed to have broken my conté," Fox ponders while looking at his sketch book. Queen sighed as Fox completely ignored the other two in favour of looking at the scenary. Makoto doesn't understand what Yusuke even looks for..

She sighs and turns back to the steering wheel and starts the car going again. Not bothering to wonder if they're ready. Queen didn't want to waste any time and with the target located right on this floor, she had no time to lose. 

Queen almost feels bad when a shadow in front of her gets barrelled at without hesitation. 

"Skull, Fox and Panther on me! Mona provide support!" she yelled out as they were launched out of the Mona bus to ambush the target. 

The enemies were fairly weak, being Nekomata and High Pixies. Queen is almost certain they can eliminate them without letting the enemy strike. 

Queen quickly executes a nuclear attack with Johanna, getting all the High Pixies down before Ryuji strikes them with lighting. 

With that, they strike with an All Out attack, effectively killing them all. Queen sighs, she predicts their whole journey today will be as lacklustre as this battle. 

As the team was walking back to enter the Mona bus, they suddenly felt the rise of shadows from beneath the ground. 

"Reinforcements! Get ready!"

Queen was very nervous, never had reinforcements appeared so late after the battle finished. It made Queen uneasy, and it seems she wasn't the only one 

Mona cried out, "huh?! There shouldn't be any backup now!!"

The shadows finally manifested, and it clearly shocked the team. There were four shadows, all of them winged, if Makoto had to guess they were suppose to be angels. They had never seen these types of shadows before... and the power level they had..

Skull took a step back in shock, "holy shit! How are we going to beat them? It'll be hard to beat even one, let alone four!!"

"Queen?! What's the plan?" Panther asks, clutching the whip tightly. It was clear they had not chance up leaving out of this without casualties, so Queen did the next rational thing. 

Going through her items, Queen pulls out the Vanish Ball out and quickly uses. "Let's go hurry!" she says as the others trail behind her. 

Just as she was going to say for Mona to transform, the four shadows appeared before them again. 

Fox gritted his teeth, "it seems these aren't the typical shadows. They clearly want a fight."

Skull rolls his neck and tightens his grip on his weapon, "oi! If they want a fight, let's give it to them!"

"Be rational, consider your safety before anything else. Focus on one first!" Queen ordered as she gets an item out to provide a defence boast for the team. 

"Alright here we go, Carmen!" Panther strikes enemy holding a flower with fire, it's does some damage but hits no weakness. Queen fears none of them can effectively down an enemy without using technicals.

The figure retaliates with a bless attack that renders Ann at half health. "Shit Panther!" Skull calls out as he brings out a Takemi's medicine to heal her.

Fox then takes the opportunity and attack as well though it barely scratches the shadows. 

The figure holding the spear then casts a technique on Skull, causing Mona to crie out. 

"Careful Skull! Your stats are all low!!"

The sword user with shorter hair then casts a buff on the spear user, increasing all stats. Following that the last figure launches an almighty attack. That instantly wipes out the team, the only reason Makoto still stands is because Ryuji had jumped in to take the attack. 

It left her the only one standing with in the back still in support. "Queen! Are you alright??" the monster cat cried. 

"Yes.. I'm fine... But I'm unsure for how long.." Queen groans out. There's a fear in her that cripples her.. never had they been in a position where they were not able to overcome. It's seems now their luck had run out..

Queen contemplates reviving one of her teammates, or healing herself. As beneficial as having one of her team back, there was a chance the female angel with the flower wipes them out completely. Everything would be based on chance...

Eventually though, Queen didn't have to make a choice. As the shadows then dissolved away one by one until only her and the bodies of her teammates remain. Queen could almost swear she saw someone in the distance, but puts it off her mind as she and Mona begin to heal their teammates. 

They later intervene in the safe room of Mementos where they begin to discuss what had happened. 

Ann depressingly starts, "we were completely overwhelmed. We didn't stand a chance.."

Yusuke nods as he leans into the chair, rubbing his chin, "yes.. had they not retreated I fear we wouldn't be here. But the strangest thing is how they were even in on this floor of Mementos.."

"Yeah! Those shadows were totally overleveled for us! We haven't even reached the depths!" Ryuji complains clearly annoyed.

"I wonder..." Mona began as his tail moved back and forth, "I don't know if you saw Queen, but I think I saw a figure in the shadows.. perhaps they orcastrated the sudden ambush. Though that then begs the question, can persona users control shadows.."

"Woah! Do you think we could make an army of shadows working for us?" Ryuji asked.

Ann quickly shoots him down, "that's what your focusing on? This could be the black mask intruder Madarame and Kaneshiro were talking about."

"This would be alarming if a Persona user can actively order shadows for their bidding. That would makes them no different than Palace owners.. but Mona said himself that Persona users are unable to have Palaces." Yusuke offers his thoughts to which Makoto continues. 

"If we go by Mona's rule, than that figure could be a stronger shadow.. though wouldn't they have a Palace? There is so much we don't know right now... It could be either options.." Makoto trailed off, she was in a stump. As their leader, she had hoped to be more helpful but with their limited information, all she could do was provide possibilities. 

Ryuji leaned back on the subway chair as he kicked the floor, "mannn.. this is getting complicated. Though shouldn't we know based on their clothes? I mean persona users have masks right? Palace holders don't?"

Makoto shakes her head, "that's true in most cases, but probably not all. If a palace users distorted desire is some kind of spaceship, even they will have a helmet. Just because they have a mask doesn't mean definitively that they're persona users. Even our clothes are quite bizarre, since it's a representation of our rebellion."

"Besides, the guy was in the shadows!! How are we suppose to tell if their wearing a mask or not. Everything just looks dark!" Mona huffs out. 

There's a bit of silence as the team contemplates. It's interupted when Yusuke sits down and offers concern, "what are we to do if this were to occur again? We could not even escape..."

Makoto's face was grim as she began to think intensely, "if I were to be honest. There is nothing we can do besides get stronger. There are too many unknown variables to account for. Our best solution is either hoping for good luck or pause on Mementos completely until we have reached an adequate level.

I'm almost certain, they will not be able to reach us in Futaba's Palace since it's been separated from the greater conscience."

Ann shakes her head in disagreement, "sure it's safer.. but what about the people on the Phan-site? We can't just leave them suffer? Besides Mementos is a large place, the chances of us encountering them again must be slim." 

"But to risk our lives for it?" Mona murumered out.

Makoto takes a sest and sighs in contemplation, "everything we do is a unanimous vote. So the same thing will be done with requests from the Phan-site. If we agree to the risks, we will take their heart. We will only stay for the target and leave right after. As leader and advisor, I'm banning Mementos unless of the reason stated before... That's until we get stronger."

"That's sounds reasonable."

"Great idea Queen! I'm glad we can still help them!"

"That's all good with me!"

"Wise decision."

"Good to hear," Makoto nods following their agreement, "I'll make sure to stock up for our enevitable trip to Mementos, even if it's not used we can still use it for the Palaces."

Makoto then sighs, she seems distraught getting Ann to question her. "What's wrong Queen?"

"It's nothing. Well.. I guess it's just that we are losing our main source of income for awhile.. we should have enough for at least Futaba's place with what we have today... Though I'm unsure about the next palace after that.. I'm just planning out part time jobs I could take to help with the funds.."

"I didn't know how much Mementos have for us... Guess I was a little naive.. how about we help you for the time being Queen!? It's currently summer so we won't be that busy, with the four of us, I'm sure we can get enough for the next time!" Ann suggests cheerfully.

Ryuji groans, "aw man! Summer was suppose to be free time.. though I guess Ann is right.."

"I haven't worked before, but I'll try my best."

"Meow! I'll support you Queen!! Though if there isn't Mementos, should we keep training in between at the gym?" Morgana asked

Makoto nods, which then gets Ann to sigh about laziness to exercise while, Ryuji became more pumped up. 

Makoto gets up and puts her mask back on, "alright. Sinces we have gotten our goals for today let's head back. Rest up, we will be going to Futaba's Palace soon." 

The team agreed and made their way out of Mementos with great speeds. Unknown to the wandering eyes watching them leave. 

It was cold in the distorted subways. The whispers of the shadows were the only things heard before he stepped out of the shadows revealing the stripped clothing he wore. "They didn't stand a chance against the four angels... It won't be enough."

He sighed, "let them squander to their deaths. Perhaps they can defy the odds."

The sounds of rustling chains cut through the air, hearing it shake louder as it approached. The figure was uncaring about the looming threat and continued to ponder. 

"Wait.. Futaba? Do they mean Sakura-san's daughter?"

The train of thought was interrupted by the reveal of the Reaper aiming for an attack. The figure dodged swiftly, and called out for Micheal. 

"I guess this can be a good warm up."

~~~

By the time Akechi arrived at the hospital, the sun had begun to set. He doesn't even bother talking to the lady at the front, and heads straight to Akira's room. He notes visiting hours are almost over and wonders if he should stay the night. Anything was better that the empty apartment he stayed at, especially since things were getting worse.

Once he reached the door he gave a couple of knocks before entering. It had become a habit to tell Akira he was here, but most times, he knocks to nothing but an unconscious boy. 

He opens the door, to see it was exactly the same as any other. With the white walls and the smell of chemicals. Even though Akira had been here for years, he was never awake enough to care about his room. Though there were little knick knacks at his bedside. 

Akechi sighed, feeling the heaviness of his briefcase. He puts it on the armchair, noting that will probably be his bed today, before sitting on the stool next to the bed. 

Akira had fallen back into his coma shortly after being in his dazed state for a few days. The doctors say that even Akira regaining some conscious even though he's not mentally present is progress. While Akechi only sees a doll waiting to be moved and told. He suppose the occasional time when Akira is fully awake are something he should be thankful for. Yet... he fears this is as far as Akira will recover. 

The guilt sinks and rises to his throat almost choking him. He puts a hand so his head, he can already feel the onslaught of a headache. He can almost hear the harsh whispers of words and their cold touch on his skin. It's all jumbled, yet their meaning passes through Akechi and he can only receive their words. 

After awhile it stops, and all Akechi can feel is tiredness. He grabs Akira's hand for comfort, hoping he will suddenly wake up. Though that is only wishful thinking. He wonders if he should go the Metaverse..

"I- it's getting worse.. I think I'm getting auditory hallucinations... I can't sleep a night sometimes." Akechi confesses to the sleeping boy. 

He shakes his head and regains his composure, "nevermind about that... He's getting more aggressive with them. Even if they don't do anything, their popularity will rise. Of course before it crashes down."

Akechi then looks to Akira's rested face and only tightens his grip, "the CEO of that burger chain seems to be the next target. Normally it's no matter, he's a cruel man, yet he has a daughter. I don't know how I feel robbing that again, yet I must for everything we want to succeed.." 

He gives a chuckle, "then I'll make my grand debut as a Phantom Thief. I'm sure you're looking forward to that. Though..."

"Kid?" a voice calls out while knocking. 

Akechi is surprised to see Sakura-san at the door with his same old tacky attire and almost wants smack himself for being unguarded. Good thing he had been talking fairly quiet. 

"Sakura-san? What brings you here so late?" Akechi asks bringing his mask of pleasantry. 

Sakura-san merely rubbed his neck awkwardly, "geez kid I told you to call me Sojiro or even Boss. I was a little busy doing stuff at home and almost forgot to visit today, but I managed to make it."

He then holds up a neatly wrapped bento box, "had a feeling you'd be here, good thing I brought extras."

Akechi quickly became flustered as he raises his head to deny the food. "Ah Sakura-san it's no matter! I already ate so-"

It was at that time, that Akechi's stomach betrayed him and made a fairly loud growl. It got Akechi to get red in the face while Sakura-san chuckled. 

"No need to be modest, they're leftovers. Help yourself."

With no possible way to deny the offer, Akechi grabbed the bento in shame and used the rolling tray for the patient to sadly open the bento box. 

As he was opening it, Sakura-san decides to walk in beside Akira's side as he looks at the boy. 

He tries not to laugh at Akechi as the kid tries not to scarf down the curry he brought. Upon being noticed, Akechi visibly chokes a bit before slowing his bites. 

"I'm guessing you didn't have a lot to eat," he questioned.

Akechi manages to finish the curry with one last spoon. He quickly gulps the food down before smiling awkwardly, "haha, yes I was quite busy today so I hadn't had much to eat."

Sakura-san shakes his head, "you have to take better care of yourself. If not for you then do it for Akira. How are you suppose to care for others if you can't care for yourself." 

He gestures to Akira which gets Akechi to have a solemn look on his face. He nods slowly in understanding. It was then that Sakura-san took a good look at Akira. "He's looks healthier, that must mean he's been awake more to eat and move."

"Yes. He's been awake in that dazed state more often now, but he still is rarely mentally conscious. Akira was awake awhile back, he had wanted to talk to you about coffee making."

"I see. Well if I don't see the kid awake next time I visit, tell him he'll need to get stronger before he's making any type of coffee."

Sakura-san then checks his phone, "it's already so late. I should head back soon. Take care of yourself kid. Make sure to bring a blanket next time." 

Akechi then began to help Sakura-san pack the empty bento box before realizing what he had said. "Huh? How'd you know I was staying here?"

With the things packed Sakura-san shakes his head, "you have that look on your face. Also you never visit this late unless you plan on sleeping here." 

Akechi blinks before smiling, "your quite perceptive in your old age Sakura-san."

"Who you calling old, brat?" he replies with no bite. They share a small laugh before Sakura-san leaves, leaving Akechi along again. 

Looking at the time, Akechi presumes someone will stop by to check later leaving a short time to which he could rest. He decides to sleep by Akira's side until the nurses comes by. 

He rested his head on the side of the bed and held Akira's hand tightly. Just as he closed his eyes he utters words only he will ever hear.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a sad Gorb


	5. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her reluctance, Ann goes on a mission to find more about Akechi and Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this well. So I apologize. This chapter is kinda of a filler, but has info on Akira. I hope you enjoy <3

With the sun setting on the beach. Their mood grew sombre as Futaba unveiled her struggles and her desire to find her mother's killer. 

"I hope your okay with me joining..?" Futaba murmured.

The team adamantly agreed and offered their happiness in her joining. Only Morgana seemed a little sombre in a side remark before smiling again. 

"Hey Futaba?" Morgana started, "how'd you even know we were the Phantom Thieves?"

Yusuke nodded, "Morgana does bring up a point. Even if you had bugged Leblanc, we never went there until after you contacted us."

"Yeah! You were a literally shut in, how'd you do it?" Ryuji questions while crossing his arms.

Futaba brings herself forward as if she's telling a secret and brings her finger up, "easy. I'm sure you know Sojiro, I bugged his phone and overheard him yelling about Palaces."

She gestures to Ryuji who sputtered from everyone's glare. Futaba continued, unbothered, "of course it peaked my interest. I obviously proceed to hack through the hospital network to find Ann's information and saw your chat log."

"Wow Futaba.. that's amazing. I'm really glad your on our side," Ann says with relief, "though through the hospital network?? When did Ryuji go to the hospital?"

Futaba huffed, "didn't you hear my whole explaination? It was through your phone Ann. Sojiro had walked past you or something and I heard Ryuji yell through your phone."

Ann stops to think, before remembering the occurrence of finding Akechi had a Palace. "Oh!! Yeah that was Boss I saw, it was awhile ago.. it took some time to process."

Morgana shaked his head, "the real problem is people hearing Ryuji yell through a phone. It's not even overhearing a conversation. You're seriously too loud Ryuji!!" 

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"What you-"

"Enough," Makoto's voice rang getting the two to shut up. "Futaba do you know why Boss went to hospital? It seems a little strange."

Futaba played with the sand with her foot as she replied, "I don't really know. I never really questioned it, since I never went out. But from the basic details I got, he's visiting a boy about my age. I didn't listen to that many voice logs so I don't know the name. Though I remember hearing a familiar voice.. hmm who was it?"

Ryuji visibly falters, as he sighs, "dude you seriously need better hobbies."

"Oh I remember now, he came to Leblanc! Akechi Goro, that Detective Prince!" Futaba exclaimed. 

"Akechi?" Yusuke says in shock, as he looked to the others.

"Man I feel like everything is connected to that Akechi guy.." 

Makoto put a hand on her chin in contemplation, "that makes a lot of sense now. Considering when he came to Leblanc he was very casual with Boss, almost friendly. Do you know how long Boss and Akechi knew eachother? Perhaps we can get more information on Akechi.."

Futaba shakes her head, "I told you I don't listen to Sojiro's phone that much. Most times it's really boring. Though I got curious when I heard Ryuji say 'Akechi blah blah Palace.'. I'm pretty sure it had to be after mom died... I don't remember him visiting anyone before.. well I locked myself in my room."

"Hey!" Ryuji brings up, "what if we ask Sojiro 'bout Akechi. Maybe we can find his keywords?"

Makoto disagrees, "no that would arise too much suspicion. I think we are going to have to rely on Ann again."

Ann takes a step back again, "huh again?! Come on guys you know he hates me!!"

"No you won't have to necessarily talk to Akechi this time, but rather Sojiro. Since Kurusu is friends with Shiho, you have a legitimate reason to question Akechi as well as Kurusu. I have a feeling Kurusu will be vital to Akechi's Palace."

Futaba quickly shakes her hands to stop to conversation, "woah woah woah! Hold up! Too much information! Akechi has a palace, I kinda got that. But Akechi and Ann feud, Kurusu? Fill me in!!"

Yusuke takes the honour and gives a small chuckle, "well I'm sure this will be an interesting conversation. It's starts like this.."

~~~

Okumura's palace proved to be quite stressful, Ann remarked. She would think that with Mona back their united force would be easier, but it still proves extremely tiring. Ann can only assume that with the absences of practicing in Mementos, they were a little weak. 

Ann can't really complain, when there's a possibility of them getting stuck in an inescapable battle. They had tried to ask if Futaba could assist them to warn them prior to an attack. But even she seemed skeptical that it would help. Even Oracle's powers were limited to those strange shadows. 

This obviously lead to them taking Okumura's palace slower than usual, which is why Ann was at hospital during one of their breaks. 

As much as Ann wants to visit Shiho today, she's on official Phantom Thieves duty. Futaba had informed them that from tracking Boss' phone, he was in the hospital visiting Akira. Which prompted Ann as the follow up to ask questions. 

Ann had tried to avoid this, considering the possible encounter with Akechi, but was ultimately denied. Futaba had explained she couldn't get anything on Akechi because he had made sure to use his only network as well as VPN. She says it's was suspicious and a little overly cautious of Akechi but not unsurprising. Though it made getting information almost impossible for Futaba, it was like a needle in a haystack. Which ultimately puts it to Ann. 

She's sighs while twirling her hair, she needed to act natural. She waited for awhile until the door opened and out came Sojiro.

He was wearing his white suit again with the fadora making him stand out. He instantly spotted the two blonde pigtails and made a surprised face. 

"Huh? Takamaki-chan?"

Ann chuckles awkwardly like, she has a weird tone in her voice just like the other times she was acting. "O-oh hey Boss! Why are you here today? Did you just come out of Akira's room?"

Boss seemed to raise his brow at Ann's tone before sighing. He deems the conversation safe enough to breach, "what a pain. Guess now that you've seen me there's really no point in hiding." 

He gets a serious look in his face, "I'm only telling you this because you helped Futaba, and she's probably worried why I leave all the time." Once Ann nods in reply Sojiro carefully shuts the door behind him and moves them aside. 

"I'm sure you've know of Kurusu Akira, considering your using his given name. Just like you I only knew about him from his time at the hospital. 

It was about two years ago... Futaba had only recently come into my care and was very malnourished... I was worried about her health, especially the first time she slept for so long. So I brought her here.. I had left to smoke, but in my panic I had forgotten where I was and what floor Futaba was on. Man I must've looked very distressed because a teenage no older than how old Futaba is now, rolled up to me." 

Sojiro has a soft smile on his face as he continues, "damn kid was in a wheelchair and the first thing he does is help someone. The kid helped me figure out what floor she was on before falling over. Scared the life out of me, one second he's talking the next I'm catching him. Of course that's also where I met Akechi whom I think you've probably seen considering he never leaves Akira's side.

After the whole incident, I came back to see how the kid was. From then I found out Akira had no family or friends beside Akechi. So I decided to continue to visit, especially since he reminded me so much of Futaba.."

"Boss..." Ann murmurs.

He then shakes his head, "two children all alone.. nevermind that.. from then on I became acquainted with Akechi and learned more about Akira's health..

It's strange.. it's almost as complex as Futaba's. Akira cannot stay up for long, in the beginning he could only stay up for 15 minutes before falling back into a coma. His first time waking was surprisingly the first time we met. Over time, he's been staying up for longer and has begun to stay awake in a non responsive state. Though he always falls back into a coma.. Occasionally Akira will injuries when falling if they aren't too careful. As well as problems breathing for the first day. With those issues, the hospital cannot allow Akira to leave far from the vicinity.. hell I don't think he's even allowed outside because of possiblilty of Akira getting brain damage.

He's so young, it's a tragic he has to suffer so much. All we can do is continue to visit him and support him. I'm sure you'll do that though.."

Ann smiles brightly, "of course! Akira is a good friend of me and Shiho!"

"How is your friend?" Boss asks. 

Ann perks up, "oh she's been great! Doctors said-"

"Sakura-san?" 

Their attention is then brought to the door to Akira's room opening revealing Akechi in a hoodie. Ann was a taken back, she swore she actually took a step back. Never in her life would she think Akechi would wear something so... hip? Akechi is clearly as taken back when he notices Ann there. If Ann looks a little carefully, she would think Akechi was embarrassed. 

He cleared his throat and turned back to Boss, "I though I heard your voice still. I was wondering why you hadn't left. Though now I know who kept you busy."

He smiled to Ann but it lacked warmth, which got Ann to look sheepishly. This doesn't go unnoticed by Sojiro who sighed. 

"Is this some sort of new tactic for dating?" Sojiro asked.

This gets both of them quite red and they both adamently deny it as they wave their hands desperately. This gets Sojiro to smirk, "I'm just pulling on your legs. Though you've got this old man curious about how Akechi Goro could be so hostile to a sweet girl like Takamaki Ann?"

There was just awkward silence as Sojiro looked between the two. Ann didn't particularly want to tell Sojiro, and Akechi clearly wanted her to get to say it. So there was this standoff with Sojiro stuck in between. 

Sojiro sighs, "whatever.. I don't really care. Just get your act together when your with Akira. Kid is only awake for so long. Try and get along then."

"You said it Boss," Akira murmured groggily. It sounded like he had just woken up. 

Akechi immediately did a 180 with the other two trailing behind to see Akira looking sleepy.

"Akira!" Akechi yelled out before clearing his throat, "er- I mean. How are you feeling? I'm surprised you woke up so soon after.."

Akechi trailed off. From what Ann got it seems there is a certain time frame to where Akira is up. Ann would think this is a good sign, but Akechi still looks a little worried.

Sojiro pats Akechi on the shoulder and smiles to Akira, "lightening up kid. Akira is getting stronger as the days go by. It seems lady luck was on my side, I got to properly speak to you."

Akechi nods, and the tension from his shoulder leaves as they turn to Akira, who was trying to sit up comfortability. It looked like Akechi wanted to assist but Akira denied it and managed to sit up with a shaky hands. His breathing was heavy as he took all the oxygen he can through the oxygen tube. 

"I hope you and Goro made up. You guys seem like you would get along quite well. I heard from Shiho you like sweets Ann? Goro knows a bunch of places, perhaps you two can go." 

Before Ann could retort, Akechi smiled happily. Ann was a taken back by considering his smile then turned to her. Though the smile was really forced, and looked something right out of his interviews. "Yes we have. I've been planning to ask Takamaki-chan for her chat ID."

"Er- uh," Ann wasn't prepared for anything. It seemed like she was forced to concede to Akechi's plan even though two seconds ago he was giving her heated looks. Least of all they disappoint Akira who was looking at them like a little doe, Ann was truly backed against the wall. "Y-yeah! We are trying to start a clean slate."

With Akechi holding out his phone Ann had no choice but to send her ID in front of Boss and Akira. 

"Perfect. I'll be sure to invite you to a famous crepes shop." 

Boss grinned, "taking my advice to heart I see.." 

Akira smiled back, "I'm glad. If you guys don't mind, I wanted to talk to Boss for a bit, I haven't seen him in awhile."

Sojiro looked shocked before sighing and sitting down on the chair. Akechi and Ann nodded happily as they made their way out the door. With it firmly shut, Ann wonders if Akira did this on purpose to force a conversation between the two. 

Akechi played with phone before stuffing it in his pocket and turning to Ann. "I'm sure this will be a good experience for both of us," Akechi said, which threw Ann off. Akechi was acting different know, like he remembered his goal. "As unbearable as you are right now. Perhaps Akira wishes will come true. You should be happy. A chance to eat sweets, and call me brown noser."

Ann sighed, "look Akechi what I said before I didn't really mean it. Okay I kinda of did especially with your choice of clothing. But I realized I shouldn't judge people based on their apperance.. and I apologize."

Though Ann wasn't planning on it, maybe this was a good way for them to get information on him and his Palace. 

Akechi stared at Ann, as if looking for a lie before nodding. "Alright... I suppose. This is favourable for me."

Ann quickly grew confused and decided to ask. She just hope it wasn't that Akechi was suspecting them.

"Oh," Akechi smiled wickedly, "you didn't expect I just accept your apology without compensation?"

She haphazardly heard him walk away about getting a drink before it fully hit her.

Ann steps back, "huh!? What do you mean compensation?!"


	6. A Nightmare and a Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Akechi Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little late posting this. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

There were no words spoken when Goro shot Okumura. The wailing man just fell over before Goro did the finishing shot. Okumura and his bleeding wound disappeared as if nothing happened amidst the collapsing palace. 

This is where he is supposed to feel guilty or even happiness. Yet the pain staking numbness, continues to cover him. 

"You've really gone to far Goro.. no emotions after killing a man, leaving his helpless daughter.." Goro says to himself as he puts the gun away as stared at the spot where Okumura died. He almost believes if he stares hard enough, he can see the blood from where Okumura's shadow was form a puddle below.

His thoughts were interupted with a cry from behind him, "my daughter! My poor daughter."

Goro turned to see Okumura with black blood bleeding from his eyes and mouth, his eyes rolled so only the whites are seen. It's how Goro imagines he will look like when he dies on camera. Just like all the others.

Goro is taken back, as Okumura walks forwards like crazed man. He isn't fast enough though, as Okumura grabs his arm tightly and falls to his knees. His white eyes staring at Goro intently. 

"I chaaanged. My daughter... All she wanted was her father.." Okumura groans out. 

Goro quickly throws the man to the side as he stumbles back, "stop with your pathetic excuses! You asked for this!" Goro yells out, though there are hints of nervousness from Goro as he looks all around him. "You're not innocent!"

"My daughter... She's so young. I have to be there for her... Futaba.." 

Goro can feel a shiver go down his spine as he recognizes the voice. Just out of his peripheral vision, he hears a figure stumble forward from behind him. 

When he turns his red eyes upon her, she was just as he last saw her. A bullet wound at her neck, almost decapitating her. If Goro was in his right mind, he'd question how she could even speak. 

With each step closer, her wounds got worse. Bruises appeared all over, blood trickling down her limbs. Bones began to twist is different ways, just as she had as she was hit. Just like Okumura, her eyes remained all white with black fluid escaping through every exit. Isshiki Wakaba was a nightmare come true with the bloody trail she left as she walks towards Goro like a zombie. 

Goro is stricken, he feels nauseous, and the numbness he felt before retaliated with a crushing pain in his chest as he was suffocated with guilt. He clenched his hands tightly, had his gloves not been there, he probably would've pierced his skin. 

Isshiki raised her broken arm as she continued, her groans becoming louder in Goro's ears. 

"I promised her.. Futaba.. I have to be there for her... I can't die heree.. Fuuutaaaabaa.". 

Before Goro could say anything he was then tackled to the ground. His mask was instantly thrown away by his assailant, before they came to rest on his neck. With nothing in between, Goro could feel their hair trailing his cheek as he heard the deep breathes they were taking. Before opening his eyes, the person tighten their grip on his neck. It was very tight, that Goro could feel the nails imprinting on his neck as well as feel the figure shaking from the amount of tension. 

He grabbed at their arms with clawed hands. He didn't care about the bloody wounds he was causing in his need for air. When he finally managed to lightly pull on their grip to breathe, it was then he saw. 

With familar brown hair cascading down, Goro could only see her face above him. In his shock Goro almost slipped his grip. It wasn't common to see one's dead mother. 

She looked just as she had hanging from the noose in the living room. From the dress to the blue tint of her lips. Though his mother now had a face of pure anger. It's how Goro imagine she felt all those years during his birth. The child who ruined her life.. he can almost imagine her debating on murdering him in the womb. 

Her bright red eyes that Goro had forgotten gleamed at the sight of blood from both his neck and her arm. "You wreteched child! If I never had you, I would've been happy!"

She pushed further, and Goro lost control of the weight. He gritted his teeth as he tried to get air, clawing his way out. But all he could see was the red rage of his mother's eyes... Is this what his mother felt when she hung from the noose?

The pressure is then gone, as well as the weight on his stomach. Goro almost has whiplash from everything changing so fast. He coughed a bit before managing to get up and look around. 

No longer was he in Okumura's Palace, but rather a grassy cliff with the most beautiful flowers Goro had his eyes on. Upon inspection, all the figure had disappeared. Leaving Goro amidst the tall grass. 

"Goro! Come on!"

Just as he blinked, the familar raven headed boy was in front of him, young and happy before everything happened. He bore a big smile at Goro who then stood up and began walking towards him.

"Good you're coming!! This is where it begins," he said cryptically. 

Goro's heart immediately sank as the raven haired boy stood fully facing him, with his back against the cliff. "No.." Goro began to say as he then rushed forward with his arm stretched out. 

The boy continued to smile, as he closed his eyes with arms out. He then began to lean back against the dark pit. 

Just before Goro could reach, his hands slipped by as he fell rapidly. Goro could only watch as he fell once again. 

With another blink, Goro saw his ceiling. He let out a gasp of air as he realized it had been a dream. He can feel the sweat soaking the sheets as he gets out of the bed. He barely makes it to the bathroom before he vomits his dinner. 

"Shit.. it's getting worse..." Goro mumured as he flushed the toilet. The loud noise of the toilet drowning out the words from his dreams. 

Goro though he had peace, until a chill down his spine. He swears he feels someone glaring at him, daring for the murderer to commit one more task... himself. He immediately clutch his head, from the headache he gets, as he stumbles out of the washroom. 

He managed to find his prize in the shape of a pill bottle. He shakily opens the bottle and gets his desired pill, to drown the judgemental glares. He swallows the pill and waits on the side of his bed in silence. 

"It's time the executioner pays for his sins."

~~~

"Goro~" Akira calls out. He couldn't see anything since Goro had insisted on having him shut his eyes, including the extra measure of putting hands over his eyes. 

All Akira knew was Goro was taking him somewhere. "You know I basically know this place by the back of my hand right?"

He hears Goro sigh, "Akira just be patient." 

They make a bunch of turns until they hit a straight away. That was when Goro paused and Akira felt gust of wind. He let out a gasp when he felt the air of nature, and smell the breeze. "Is this where I-"

"We're almost there," Goro interupts. He continues to push Akira's wheelchair into the unknown. 

Akira can hear the sound of cars fade into the distance, as the road gets bumper. The sound of birds are louder the farther they go, and Akira thinks they entered a grassy area considering the sound the wheels make as they go. 

It's so strange, Akira hadn't felt all of nature in over two years.. It was amazing.. from the feeling of the sun, to the breeze. Akira felt he was living again. 

They then stop close to what Akira hears to be a tree by the way he hears the leaves rustle. Goro let's go of the chair and sound of his feet crush the grass is all he can hear. 

There's a rustling of clothes and hands are placed in his knees. "You can open your eyes now. Though I'm sure you know where we are," Goro murmurs out like a pray. 

And then Akira eyes open, first it's a little bright but soon after it was everything he had missed. Akira swears he hasn't seen so much green and blue in his life. He almosts wants to reach his hand out to reach for the clouds. 

It's strange, Akira had always seen this from a window or from a balcony. Yet being out here after two years of the white walls, was a whole different experience. 

He finally looks in front of him to see Goro kneeled in front of him with a kind smile. Akira almost wants to cry and what Goro had planned for him. 

"I- thank you Goro," Akira says as he returns the smile back. 

Goro seems to relax again as he looks upon the tree. "I'm glad... I know you weren't allowed out, so it took some conviencing." 

He then points behind Akira, which makes him turn to see the Hospital at a reasonable distances away. "Since your condition has been more consistent as of late. The doctors have predicted that you'll at least stay awake for half and hour. Giving us enough time to head out. Of course there's always a chance that things could go wrong. So the nurses were able to put the equipment in the main floor, and some of the nurses are on standby. They were as happy to offer their lunch to see you outside. Then there was the consideration of the time needed to get to the hospital. I managed to get some temporary equipment like an air tank for you, and got some training to keep you healthy until doctors arrive. Though this is all precaution.."

Goro grew more nervous as his explaination grew, and he kind of seemed shy. If Akira was honest it was very cute. 

Akira then made the bold move of grabbing Goro forward and hugging him tight, earning a sqwak for Goro. If Goro felt some wetness trail down his cheek, he didn't say anything about it. 

Akira sniffled, "thank Goro. I don't know what I would do without you.." 

As Goro escaped the grasp of Akira, he finally sees Akira with an even brighter smile with hints of tears at the side. It makes Goro's heart melt, he almost regrets having to leave Akira for a bit.. or even...

"I mean if we are being honest... Nevermind.." Goro stumbles out, "I wanted treat you with this since I'll be busy for awhile."

This gets Akira to pause in his excitement, "oh?"

Goro continued, "I'll be joining the Phantom Thieves during their school festival. Though I should be texting Ann to let her know... Considering their.. lack luster planning, I will likely need to be available for the days prior to the ambush. So I won't be able to visit. Also don't think I let you off the hook when you randomly mention how me and Ann get along!"

Akira then smiled cheekly, "I don't know whatever your talking about detective. Though you got to admit, I allowed you to spy on them to see how much they know. With the bonus of you two being friends, look you're even refering to her by her given name!!"

"That's because she wouldn't stop bothering me about address her that way," Goro scoffed, "after the hefty compensation she gave me, I'd say she's a decent acquaintance. I also found out their group basically have nothing on me considering who she was also trying to get information out of me, before she got side tracked." 

Akira nodded, "that's good. Ann doesn't seem like the type to be good at lying. It's best they don't get any ideas..." Akira trails off with an unreadable expression. 

He then perks up, surprising Goro, "well! Since you'll be leaving me to suffer alone in the white abyss, it's only fair you agree to anything I say!"

Goro groans before nodding, "just be reasonable..."

"Get me all those yellow dandelions STAT!"

"I don't think we are allowed to, it's the hospital property." 

"Grow a spine Goro! Their just weeds!!"

Goro eventually gets up and scavanges for dandelions. As Akira not so subtly struggles out of the chair. He had made sure to lock it, though normally he would be transfering to another chair, not the floor. 

When Goro wasn't looking, he quickly got to his feet to then bring himself to the ground, but he hadn't anticipated how weak his legs were. 

Just as he was crouching down, his legs gave out, and Akira was heaving face first into the grassy fields. 

He prepared for his fate before feeling arms at his side. When he opens his eyes, he makes sure to smile cheekly at Goro who had managed to grab him with a handful of flowers. 

As he was gently sat down, Goro sat beside him and handed him the bundle of flowers. 

"Here. Is this enough your Highness?" Goro said. 

Akira shook his head, "no way! Your getting lazy Goro. Give this here and get more."

Goro sighs again, and hands the flowers to Akira. He then makes his way around the field to collect the flowers. 

As he was doing so, Akira quickly gets to work on the flowers. It had been a long time since he had made one, but the amount of times he did had clearly engraved it into his mind. He made quick work of the flowers wrapping and twisting it to his will. 

Just as he finished he heard Goro's steps coming closer and quickly hid the flowers behind him. 

Goro looked tired as he got another bunch and sat down beside him. "What are you doing?" Goro questions suspiciously. 

Akira laughed and pulled out the flowers and placed it on Goro's head. There sat a crown of flowers just as he had made before. 

Goro looked shocked before laughing, "I forgotten about this..." 

"Hero prince Go-chan! Now give me your extras I want one!"

He raised a brow, but handed it to Akira. "If I'm royalty here, I should have your head cut off for being so insolent."

"But you won't!" Akira says as he places the finished crown on his head. "There now we match! It's takes you back doesn't it?"

Goro hummed in agreement as he leaned on the tree. When he shut his eyes, he can almost imagine seeing them as children running through the tall grass. 

When he opened his eyes again, he sees Akira plucking grass and examining them before chucking them behind him. 

"I'm pretty sure the gardener won't appreciate you doing that," he says. 

Akira shushes him as he finds his prize. To Goro it looked exactly like any other piece of grass. He watched as Akira put the grass in between his index figures and thumbs, right at the meaty part. With his hands together Akira blew into the small crevice inbetween his thumbs where the grass was. After some miserable tries, Akira managed to make a noise akin to a kazoo. 

"Haha, I still got it," Akira remarked as he continued to blow on the leaf. 

He then eyed Goro, as if daring him to do better. It ticked Goro off.. Akira knew Goro had never been able to do it as children, and now he clearly wanted to spite him now. 

Goro aggressively grabbed a piece of grass and blew at it. All Goro could get was the sound of his fast breath and some spit that he'll need to wash off. 

Akira seemed to be dying from laughter as he watched Goro try and ultimately give up once he couldn't do it. 

As he wiped his tears away, Akira chuckled, "good to know there's still things Mr. Ace Detective can't do." 

Upon seeing him so alive, Goro shakes his head. He almost doesn't mind it.... Yet the urge for retribution is strong as he tackles the surprised Akira. 

"Wipe your smile off you joker!" he says as the two laugh it out. It's a sense of normalcy they hadn't had in a long time. 


	7. The Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning Akechi's true goals, the thieves decide to gamble and try to change his heart.

"Man F Akechi!" Ryuji yelled out, "first the guy blackmails us, then we find out he's trying to kill our leader!"  
  
The group is sombre as they meet without Akechi in the attic of Leblanc.   
  
Morgana jumped on the table, "we all knew he was fishy. He must have been planning this for awhile, considering he suddenly became friendly with Ann. As well as him having a Palace."  
  
Yusuke turns to the centre, food in hand as he munches it. After a full he proceeds to speak, "I think the dilemma now is if we continue to finish Nijima-san palace?"  
  
"I think it's best we continue with Nijima-san palace. We wouldn't want to arose suspicion from Akechi," Haru inputs.   
  
Makoto nods in agreement, "I think it's best we continue with my sister's palace. From the sound of the phone call, it would seem Akechi would need a specific day to even have the ambush, so let's try an complete the palace as soon as possible.  
  
I would also like to throw out an idea out. If we all agree we can do it and the possible plan in the interrogation room won't have to happen, but it'll be draining."  
  
"Well we won't know if you don't tell us Makoto, and I think all of us will be willing to suffer a little bit if its a safer option for you," Ann says getting nods from the group.   
  
"I propose we try and steal Akechi's treasure. I think we will be able to finish my sister palace today, so if we agree, let us brainstorm possible keywords."  
  
This gets a loud yell from Ryuji, before Ann smacks him to be silent. The rest seem to be contemplating.   
  
Surprisingly it was Futaba so murmured it out first, "I'm okay with it... From the phone call it seems Akechi know information about mental shutdowns... Even if it's a chance, I need to know if he's my mom's killer."  
  
"Futaba-chan is right... If Akechi had use of the Metaverse before, there's a chance he's also my father's killer. By going through Akechi's palace, we might be able to also find the 'Shido-san' he was talking about."  
  
Yusuke leaned forward to pitch his point, "I don't mean to lighten the severity of the deaths of Futaba's mom and Haru's dad, but isn't there a possibility Akechi himself is a victim?"  
  
Ann nods, "I guess you're right. I mean I did hang out with him a bit.. he seemed genuine in his care for Akira and his concern for Shiho. I honestly can't imagine him being a murderer, yet that phone call painted a completely different picture. Even I'm having a hard time distinguishing between lies and truth. Though I'm sure either way, we will find out more about who is caused the mental shutdowns."   
  
Makoto cleared her throat, "then I guess we are in agreeance." The other nodded as they looked to each other before back at Makoto. "As I said before, I would like us you try and find some of the key words before we head into my sister's palace. Please note we are _not_ entering the palace, so don't activate the nav."  
  
She made a point to look at Ryuji who at least had the audacity to look sheepishly. Makoto pulled out her phone and placed it in the table to which the Phantom thieves surrounded themselves around with the exception of Futaba.   
  
"Well.. Ann! How about you go first, or Mako-chan? You two probably spent the most time with him?" Haru started.

  
Ann shakes her head, "we don't really talk about personal stuff. Besides, considering Akechi, I feel like he locks all of his real emotion in a tight box and only lets out a sliver."  
  
"'lock'.... Perhaps a prison. Though for some reason I doubt Akechi is a prisoner," Yusuke throws out. To their surprise it gets a ding from the nav.   
  
"Woah, nice going Inari!" Futaba praised.   
  
"All we need now is where?" Morgana meowed out as he paces the table.   
  
They then begin to throw things out of the way, "umm how about the hospital since he goes there a lot!" Ann's suggestion is denied.   
  
"Perhaps it's bigger? He is a celebrity, his influence and feelings are more towards the masses?"  
  
"Tokyo?"  
  
The NAV was silent causing them to groan, "mannn, a guy like him it's probably all of Japan!" Ryuji groaned out.   
  
When the confirmation is heard, Ryuji could be seen with wide eyes, "for real?!"  
  
"Leader, perhaps we can go in just to look around? We have a lot of time since we got the keywords fast!" Morgana suggested.   
  
The team agreed, with them curious to see what the Ace Detective's palace looks like. Makoto hesitantly pressed 'navigate' and the world began to distort.   
  
After the initial vertigo effect, the Phantom Thieves found themselves still in Leblanc, though their attire proved they were deemed a threat.   
  
"Well.. this isn't surprising," Haru says, "though... You'd expect Leblanc to be distorted, since it's all of Japan, and Akechi is accustom with this place."  
  
As Futaba wandered off with Mona, Makoto nodded in thought. "You're right about that. But perhaps it's because Akechi cherishes it exactly how it is. Considering his possible knowledge, he didn't want to distort the cafe."  
  
Ann looked upon Makoto in awe, "wow! You really are the strategist. Honestly if we didn't have you, I'm pretty sure it would be a lot harder!"  
  
Makoto blushes a bit at the comment before clearing her throat. Though she's interupted by Futaba by the door, with Mona on her head.  
  
"H-hey guys, maybe you should look at this!". her voice was slightly muffed being against the glass door. It perked their interest to see two of their members so entranced.   
  
They walked forward, though they couldn't see anything with the two blocking the door. "Oi! How are we suppose to see if you guys are blocking the door?"  
  
Futaba then opened the door and ran out with a scrambling Mona. The thieves follows outside before even glancing at the scenary. When Futaba stops suddenly, the thieves then had the chance to look at everything.   
  
"Dude..." Ryuji mumured as he the lines of people.   
  
It was strange, the cramped streets of Yongen-Jaya had become completely empty of any recognizable buildings, except for LeBlanc. It was basically just a flat land, if one would squint, they could probably see a large building in the distance, bigger than any other. Though it's wasn't as if Yongen-Jaya was completely bare, there where some occasional buildings that looked like road blocks for inspections as well as numerous extra walls almost to guide the lines of people.   
  
The people in line all wore the same attire, striped prison clothes, with handcuffs and a giant steal ball. If the group looked closer they could see even children in the line.   
  
"His cognition of people are prisoners, which is obvious considering his distortion. However should prisoners be in a prison? Why on earth are they all lined up? All the lines seems to be converging somewhere?" Yusuke informed.   
  
Futaba mumbled at bit to her self as he played with his headset. "... Got it. Judging by the lines, it looks like their converging to a place in the main hub of Tokyo, which I'm assuming is the main distortion. Just give me a few more seconds to find out exactly where it is in."  
  
Ryuji sighed, "least he didn't have his palace to be in the rural area."   
  
"While we wait, maybe we should listen in on people? Or even ask where they are going to get a better sense of what exactly is his distorted desire?" Haru suggested, to which Makoto nodded.   
  
As Futaba continued to analyze, Makoto and the group went around the lines and the police stops.   
  
"Shit... Only a few more stops and we enter that hell hole. Fuck I'm not ready for eternal suffering!" one murmured.   
  
Another spoke out, this time a woman, "I heard the executioner has no mercy! Any who enter his prison will die! Though I heard the prisoners linger!"  
  
"Executioner? Do you think that's Akechi?" Ann asks.   
  
Makoto pushed her hair back in reply, "it would seem so. Though this is a very distorted prison, if all they do upon entering is be executed. Make some wondering if anyone is alive in his distortion."   
  
"So these prisoners are waiting their turn to be executed instead of rehabilitation..."  
  
Makoto then walks forward to the prison guard checking the prisoners as they go by the stop. "Prisoner number #49372 please proceed to stop 3. Pri- oh Nijima-chan! I didn't think I would see you here."  
  
Makoto was a little unnerved that the cognition knew her before answering, "uh yes. I'm sure you know my father was a police officer. So I wanted to learn more about the prison system here. Why are they're so many of them?"  
  
"Oh. It's enevitable. Hell I'm probably gonna end up in the line soon. We all will end up being executed. It's only a matter of time. Of course some people get to skip the line and head right in. Some stay in the waiting room for a long time or even get stuck at an outpost. I'd love to talk more but we are pretty behind, so you'll have to excuse me."  
  
The team regrouped in silence, even Futaba who had been busy checking had stopped. It was almost eerie how Akechi's distortion has all of the people on death row. Even the innocent... It was a side they never really expected.   
  
"Man... I know Akechi was a bastard... But to have a palace where you execute everyone no matter what is pretty f'd up," Ryuji says scratching his head.   
  
Ann looked down solemnly, "I wonder if I ever even knew Akechi. He seemed so real with Akira that- wait does that mean he wants to kill Akira too?!"  
  
Ann's comment gets some shocked expression as they begin to consider it. She continued, "I- I couldn't imagine. Akechi loves Akira..."  
  
Mona shakes his head, "we can make all the assumptions we want. But we won't know it's true unless Akechi's shadow confirms it. Besides our focus should be on establishing a path to the Palace, and get a small layout of it."  
  
"Right. Oracle what's the location of the main distortion. Considering this is based on Japan, we should get an exact location. This will make it easier to navigate the roads," Queen stated.   
  
Futaba replied, "well it's seems to be close to Shibuya. If I'm correct it's one of the main hospital there. Getting there should be fairly easy, though subways a completely gone, and the routes a little different. But don't worry I'll guide you, all we need is the Mona bus!"  
  
On cue Mom transformed into his bus form, getting the thieves to sort themselves out in the bus, with Queen in the driver sit. Oracle took the liberty to sit in the front to navigate where Queen should turn.   
  
As Queen started up the car to drive Panther spoke absently, "hospital... In Shibuya... Do you think it's the same one as the one Akira is at?" she asks to no one.   
  
Queen makes a sharp turn after receiving Oracle instructions a little late, which in turn jostled everyone. After a moment of a getting back into place Queen replied, "I would think so. If Akira is important as you say he is. Then it would make sense why Akira is a big part of the distortion. Let's just hope it isn't something negative.."   
  
The drive was quiet, Queen got use to Oracle's some what sloppy cues on when to turn, so there wasn't that many problems. The passed some interesting buildings on the way, though the most noticeable where the three almost within walking distance from the hospital.   
  
The four buildings looked relatively the same, just a building with a single door and caged windows. The only one that was different was the fifth one that was larger in size, making it seem more important. All the buildings were some weird mash up between the European medieval period, and a modern prison set up. Queen makes note of them, especially the names, she believes it'll be important soon.   
  
"Prison of the Guilty, Prison of the Innocent, Prison of the Burdened, Prison of the Sole Survivor and the last one ...Prison of Loss... those are very interesting titles. Do you think some of the prisoners also enter these ones?" Fox asked.  
  
Noir replied, "I don't think so. With the waiting room right in the middle of all five buildings. I haven't seen any of them enter any other building except the main building, the so called 'Prison of Loss.' The only thing I see being brought into those other buildings are bags."  
  
"Do you think it's food?" Skull butts in.  
  
"I would hope so..."  
  
Queen finally stops the car right in front of the Prison of Loss, just before the waiting area the guards are allocating the prisoners to.   
  
The Phantom Thieves get out, prompting Mona's transformation. Before they step forward, they eye the guards in front. The guards seem to have no reaction, giving Queen the courage to hesitantly step forward. With no battle or yelling the rest of the thieves enter.   
  
They were met with an empty entrance area with no one around. So they continued to venture, entering the cell blocks. It was quite strange to see the building have a modern prison feel, yet the actual cells were everything seen in a stereotypical fantasy novel. What was even stranger was no one was in the cells, it was eerie when they walked. Their shoes clacking the floor, and bouncing off the walls in echos.   
  
They finally hit a dark hallway with a single door. There in front was a familiar boy to Panther. He was cladded in stripped prison garments like the rest of the prisoners outside. As well as the same ball and chain and cuffs.   
  
"Akira?" Panther called out.   
  
It gained his attention as he turned. He looked the same as Akira in the real world. Though he has the faraway look Panther can't decipher. This cognition of Akira is a lot harder to read compared to the joyful boy in the hospital. Panther begins to wonder if that is because they're in Akechi's Palace.   
  
His chained rattled as Akira stepped forward, "oh.. you're here. I wonder if you'll be able to change things."   
  
The Phantom Thieves grew confused at his words before Mona tried to explain. "This is Akechi's palace! Maybe they're self aware!"  
  
"Akira-kun! Please rest assure we can help Akechi, just let us through!" Queen explained.   
  
The boy then took a step to the side, dragging the heavy ball and chain. The thieves were mildly shocked to see him move without much effort. "The door isn't locked. I have hope for you," Akira said cryptically before vanishing.   
  
Fox murmured out, "this is the first time I've seen a cognition in a place go against the ruler. Perhaps Akechi wants change..."  
  
With no reply, they took a step forward with Queen in the lead. She cautiously opened the door, to reveal another hallway. Though instead of the flat paint of before, cold Stone bricks lined the walls.   
  
"Dude this is straight out a the medieval ages.."  
  
"Honestly I'm surprised you even know what that is.."  
  
"Hey-" Queen interupted the conversation with a glare as they paced forward. She didn't know if the other thieves thought this, but she found the stone interior gave her chills down her spine. She almost wants to grab Yusuke's leg in case there are ghosts.  
  
They all freeze when the hear the sound of electricity going. It makes a dreadful buzzing noise down the hall. Queen doesn't want to think what the sound is suppose to be considering its a prison and Akechi's title was executioner.  
  
Once it stops they continue to walk down the hall. At the end with only a corner to turn, do the thieves see the room. Queen is honestly shocked that Skull hadn't yelled out anything. It proves the shock it managed to shut up the loudmouth of the group.   
  
The room was about medium sized, it wasn't exactly cramped, but the space could probably only a small amount of people. The whole room was surrounded in bricks, with a iron gate separating the rooms in sections. In each section there seemed to be a different murder device. One a guliotine, another an electric chair, a shooting range... It was honestly horrible, Queen didn't know if she could stomach it.   
  
But the worst part was in the very back of the room, where a pile stood in its on iron gated section. A pile of heads, the mountain itself was taller than of them, and spoke it weight in how many the executioner had killed. If Queen looked even more carefully, she sees a hatch on the side, and she swallows her spit. If it was what she believed it was, it made sense why no bodies were actually seen.   
  
It begged a larger question, why was the heads even here if they had a perfectly good dumping ground? Queen was confused... was it used as a trophy?  
  
It was then a cry came out. She looked to see two men at the guliotine. The prisoner head was through the hole, the man was shaking profusely and his face held unimaginable fear. He seemed to begging to a black clothed figure, but it fell on deaf ears. Every once and awhile she can see the prisoner glance at the pile, and his begging grew louder.   
  
It had become loud enough that even the thieves could hear. "Please! I-i-I'm innocent!! I don't want to die!! I have a family!!" He wiggled in his confines as the man stepped to side to release the level. Never losing his gaze on the trembling man.   
  
From this new angle, Queen could see his long pointed mask, resembling those plague doctors she had read about in world history. Though according to the book, these doctors would try to save those of the plague not execute them... Perhaps the mask isn't meant to mimic those doctors, but rather the crows that peck at the dead.   
  
Queen couldn't see much of his other garments his black cloak covering his entire body and head. From the sliver poking out of his cloak he could spot the tunic and pants, as well as leather boots all coloured black. He looked right out of a history text book with his clothes resembling those of the European medieval age.   
  
She is brought back by the sound of his scoff. The shadow's gold eyes piercing from the holes of his mask. The begging grew louder, but it only added fuel to fire as he grabbed the lever with his gloves hands.   
  
There was a pause, the man beneath stops shaking and looks. Though Queen couldn't see, the way the man's face showed pure fear was very telling. Without a word uttered, the Executioner pulled the handle, causing the blade of the guliotine to crash down with a thump.   
  
Queen could absently hear the cries and screeches of her teammates, but she never blinked. Just stared in horror and the prisoners head landed on the floor, his face of fear permanently etched on his face.   
  
She's honestly surprised she hasn't gagged or cried out like Oracle is in the back, but she knows shock shows itself in many different ways. For her, she became numb, frozen to watch it all happen before it shattered like a teacup falling to the ground.  
  
The shadow seemed to then brush off his clothes, as if the murder was an afterthought. He then picked up the head and was going to make way to his pile when he stopped.   
  
Queen hadn't even realized Skull had yelled out something until she saw Akechi's face. The way his eyes crinkled up in delight, even though his mouth was never seen.   
  
" _Oh~ the Phantom Thieves actually managed to enter my palace... I'm honestly surprised you haven't stumbled.. though.. I heard the fear of death is a good motivator,_ " Shadow Akechi spoke out in a eerie voice. Queen was having a hard time deciphering his true intent.  
  
Yusuke took a step back in shock, "you're shameless! You aren't even trying to hide the fact you are planning to kill our leader!"  
  
Akechi scoffed, " _what is there to hide? There is only one reason why you would prioritize coming here before your possible arrest. And that is only if you know my plan to kill your leader. The Phantom Thieves look to have luck on their, with finding the palace and even getting the keywords. But I assure you. You won't be able to solve this palace. Especially if you can't handle the mere heads of the prisoners._ "  
  
Oracle shook her head, she was trying to seem not confident that what she really was, "d-dont doubt us! We will steal our corrupted heart!"   
  
This time Akechi laughed, " _I can hear you shaking from here."_ He shakes his head and there's this sad look in his eyes before it disappears, " _you cannot and will not find the truth. Everything I've done... Cannot be known!"_  
  
In his declaration, he flung his cloak back as his clothes began to change. It was a gradual change, his black tunic melted away to show the imperial military suit. It was beige in colour with hints of red and gold, and had 8 buttons running down his torso where his belt was wrapped around. The shoulder guards with a little different, indicating his higher rank role compared to the other outside. His hat held the letter 'A' in gold with a red strip around the brown hat. To top it all off, his cape was made with the red colour of blood with hints of gold. It was long and reached to the ground leaving a trail. Upon inspection the cape was connected to the should tassels, allowing it to trail a bit off his shoulders.   
  
Once his garment completely changed, Akechi smirked arrogantly, as he pulled his long blade out of its white sheath. He got into his stance, with his feet shoulder width apart, as he bent his knees slightly, bringing his two arms to his right side, bringing the blade to his eye level. If Queen didn't know better, she would've thought Akechi was a master swordsman in the art of kendo.   
  
"What was even the point of changing your clothes!?" Skull called out bringing his lead pipe out, as the team also went into their stances.   
  
Oracle quickly retreated into her persona, "don't be fooled. Akechi's shadow is a reflection of him. His mask of the people pleaser and one of the executioner. Clearly he doesn't think we are worth the trouble to show his true self!"  
  
Noir then stood up straight and pointed towards the Shadow Akechi with her axe on her shoulder, "don't underestimate us!"  
  
The golden eye Akechi only chuckled, " _I'm sure no one will care about the public incarceration of the Phantom Thieves, after all they are murderers._ "  
  
With those words he then charged ruthlessly, almost cutting Mona in half had the cat not dodge in time. Queen was instantly thrown off, she didn't even have enough time to call out orders before he downed Panther.   
  
The shadow quickly realized that once he brought Panther down, the team had begun to prepare for a counterstrike to which he did not answer to. He flipped back, causing the cape to trail behind him as he put the distances back between the him and the group. He then stood tall, yet alert as he brought the back of the blade to the crook of his elbow to clean the blood as Queen scrambles orders to heal Panther.   
  
Once the blade was wiped he swung down in the air to get out any remaining blood, before daring the thieves to strike. His cold eyes watching them like a snake preparing to strike.   
  
"Tsk!" Skull gritted out as him and Fox made to protect Panther as Mona healed her. Queen and Noir were on both their sides to act as additional defence if Akechi were to attack.   
  
Queen seemed calm, but underneath she was panicking. They had not anticipated Akechi's shadow to be so strong that he instantly took Panther out. She tighten her fists in preparation.   
  
Akechi suddenly crouched lower as if to sprint again. Oracle can be heard trying to provide support when Akechi stopped and got back up. He had been distracted, and though this would've been an opportunity to strike, non of the thieves moved. They could only hear Oracle's quiet murmurs in her ship.   
  
Akechi then strangely gave a subtle nod, and spoke something out. He then let go of his left hand, giving the blade's full weight to his right. " _Shame... But no matter. I'll make sure you're unable to solve anything before the 20th."_  
  
He then swiped the blade horizontally from left to right. Instantly the thieves were then pulled out the door by an invisible force.   
  
"What!?" Fox called out, struggling against the pull. Even Oracle was taken in her persona.   
  
The passed the cold walls in a flash before ending outside again in a pile of thieves. In their recovery to get up, the doors slams shut with a heavy iron lock then appearing. Sealing the Prison of Loss from the thieves.  
  
"Ugh... Lady Ann.."   
  
Queen managed to shove Skull off of her as she got up to investigate the door. Oracle followed suit, having been in her persona, she escaped unscathed.   
  
She reached out to the lock, it looked like any normal one, she'd even bet Skull could probably break it open with how frail it looked. But she suspects that's only on the outside, like everything Akechi stands for, there are always two sides.   
  
Oracle shakes her head, bringing Queen's attention to her. "It's no good Queen. Even though it looks like even Mona could pick it, from my readings it says it's almost indestructible and won't open unless you have its proper key."  
  
"Do you know where the key is Oracle?" Queen asked as she hears the rest of the thieves shuffling forward to the two of them.   
  
Oracle began to look through everything in her headset before she came to her conclusion, "it's no good. The key would be in the Prison of the Sole Survivor which is then locked by a key in the proceeding area and so forth. So there no easy way to confront Akechi yet. Though I'm almost certain we were in the right place, the treasure should be in that building, though even I don't know where yet.."  
  
"I see," Queen mumured, "alright let's head back. We know where the treasure is and where to start. We shouldn't waste anymore energy."  
  
Mona took his cue and transformed, and everyone got into place as Queen started the car.   
  
"Dude I imagined Akechi to be a little messed up, but this is a whole different level!" Skull said.   
  
Fox nodded in agreement by his side, "yes... I also found it quite disturbing he had such little regard on the corpses of those people. Do you think perhaps, those were people he's really killed?"  
  
"It's hard to say..." Oracle murmurs, "I think if that many people actually died there would be a massive problem. We know palace rulers tend to exaggerate sometimes. Akechi probably believes himself to eventually call everyone in Japan.."  
  
"For real...?"  
  
Panther pulls her mask up and has a sad look in her eyes as she gazed at the window while the rest talk. It's Noir who notices her dismay and asks, "are you alright Ann?"  
  
Ann is shocked at first being called before turning to a worried Haru. She shakes her head, "I'm fine. Well... Not really. I guess its just... I find it hard sometimes that Akechi is actually like this... Such a ruthless person... I see him with Akira and I honestly never would've guessed this was hiding underneath.."  
  
Haru then turns forward, before looking to her thighs, as Ann's gaze follows her. "I know what you mean Ann. I had similar thoughts with my father, though his was easier to see. But don't lose hope yet Ann, until we know for certain... the Akechi who cares so deeply for Akira is here.... Perhaps he just doesn't think he deserves help."  
  
"Haru..." Ann says, "you really are strong. Even with seeing that before, and hearing the possibility that Akechi could have killed your father. You have hope that he has reasons.. whatever those horrid reasons are."  
  
Haru then grabs Ann's hands and looks at her eye to eye, "I don't know if I'll ever forgive Akechi. But something tells me he's a victim too. So we have to try our best to figure it out."  
  
Ann nods in agreement as the rest of the ride back home was quiet except for Ryuji's outbursts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are diving into the real stuff now. No more fluff for awhile oop


	8. The Prison of the Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves venture forth to the first area and encounter a cognition that reveals to them a little about Akechi Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone. Happy Lunar New year.

Queen was honestly impressed with the team. They managed to get through her sister's palace relatively easily. Sure the solo match was intimidating, but Queen didn't even have to do it. Akechi had offered to go ahead, and ignoring all protest. Luckily none of the enemies had curse attacks, and he was able to use items to counteract their weakness. If Queen didn't know any better, it was almost taunting how easily Akechi did it. Like he was telling them to not bother fighting against him. There was a slim chance Akechi finds out about them searching through his palace, especially since it rang during a conversation with Ann. They just had to bet he thought they were fools bumbling around, or completely forgot about. It was also why they were trying to complete the Akechi's palace as soon as possible. Which lead them in front on the Prison of the Guilty.

"Yo Oracle, you sure Akechi isn't stalking us or something?" Skull asked, as he looked over his back cautiously. 

Oracle scoffed, "of course I'm sure. I made sure to specially track his persona reading while doing Sae's palace. I'll know exactly where he is at all time. We would just need to time when he's out of the entrance, use Goho-M, and boom we are out!!"

"We will leave it to you then Oracle," Noir commented, "now that we are here at the entrance of the first area. Don't you think it looks a little eerie..?"

Queen nodded as she looked over the sad state the building was in. If she were to compare it with the previous one they had went to, this one had a more sinister energy and was just plain dark. Even the iron doors looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Queen honestly was contemplating on grabbing Fox by the arm just in case there were ghosts...

"I mean it probably looks like that 'cause of the name right? The guilty people probably don't have the best care," Panther brought up. 

"Well we won't know until we get in! Even though it looks creepy, it's probably just some basic shadows.. I don't think there's any ghosts Queen."

Noir has a puzzled look, "huh? You're afraid of ghosts Queen?"

"N-nonsense! Let's hurry up we are waiting time!"

Queen manages to push the door open to reveal a whole mess. It caused her to step back into Fox who made sure she was alright. It was filled with cobwebs, dust and looked to have been forgotten for years. It was clear Akechi didn't care about these prisoners at all. Queen wouldn't be surprised if these prisoners were all starved by the lack of care. 

Skull marched in, becoming the team designated cobweb swatter, "man this shits everywhere! 'least it doesn't stink though."

The team ventured further passed the entrance room. They were met with numerous hall ways that looked more modern yet still abandon. 

"Woah careful! There's a bunch of shadow in this area! We just have to get past the hallways and we should be in the clear!" Oracle informed.

The team tried their best to steal as much loot as well as maintaining their energy. The enemies were difficult, and the first line up was losing stamina fast. Queen had to switch the line up to conserve energy least she wastes the coffee so early. It didn't help that they had a uneven amount of active fighters, but at least Fox or Skull could stay back considering their persona focus on physical damage. 

She was always hesitant for Mona to use too much of his stamina considering he was their main healer. Though she was secretly glad she had gotten enough money to buy enough medication. If Queen made risky decisions regarding the teams health, no one mentioned. It all paid off though once they reached a safe room just before the entrance to the next hall. 

"Gahhhhh..... I'm exhausted, that was like a dungeon spree!" Skull groaned out at the table as Queen started a meeting. 

Queen pulled out the stamina kit from her pouches, "sorry everyone. I'll make sure to get more energy replenishing items in stock." 

The energy of the stamina kit, easier their aches, and they were back at 75%, atleast for most of them. 

"I don't think I can be in the starting line up still, sorry Queen," Panther apologized. 

Queen shook her head, "it's alright, just rest up right now, Noir you're up with Fox and Skull."

"I won't disappoint!"

"No problem, all that energy is back up again!"

"Very well, I'll help push the vanguard!"

"Hold up Queen!" Oracle called out, "I'm getting weird readings in the next room. It totally sucks that we don't have a map, but from the readings there looks to be a boss all the way down the hall past the door. So get ready, we might not have another chance to stock up!"

Queen nodded and began delivering resources to everyone. "Alright, let's head out."

Thet then breached the rustic door to a very dark cell block. It was a complete change from the previous room with its chipped stone walls and the irons cages. 

"There seems to be no working light," Fox added as he stops the group from stumbling any further. 

Panther nudges Mona who meowed in surprise, "hey Mona your bus form has lights! Give us some light!"

"No way! The second I transform the whole building will come down with us!!"

Oracle that pointed to a distant shape on the wall, "hey I think that's a torch! Panther light it up!"

Upon further inspection, it did seem to have the silhouette of a traditional torch. With her doubts verified, Panther called forth agi, lighting the corridor to the horror of the group. 

Around them in the cell blocks were heads piled up like the execution room. Some were so old there wasn't even skin on them, just bones. But all of them held the frightful expression of the time of death. It was overwhelming to see so many piles in each cell, that reach higher than Fox's height. 

The noise though, that was the worst, the groans and pleas of mercy. As well as the pure screech they heard before it faded away like the skin of the skulls. 

"Fuck.... How many did Akechi kill?!" Skull yelled out, "like I get that some of them might be an exaggeration but I recognize some of these guys, popular tv host who went missing two years ago, that train conductor guy that went berserk... He caused all of this.."

Oracle could be seen shaking and holding on to Panther, "g-guys I don't like this at all. The voices, it's so similar to before..."

Suddenly an apparition appeared from the cell, and grabbed what they presumed to be their own head. Once it placed it back on his empty shoulders, the ghostly figure began to murmur. 

"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Ordered his little executioner on me."

Queen took a step back and grabbed Fox by the cloth of his shirt. No one decided to comment on the fragile nature of their leader. 

The apparition then began to shake rapidly, earning a cry from the team. It then dissolved like any shadow and transformed into its true form. 

"R-right," Queen coughed out as she jumped out from behind Fox, "be on guard, this shadow probably won't the last judging by the heads in this cell block!"

True to her word, their venture down the hall was interrupted several times but the heads of the dead. Thought thankfully, most of the enemies had weakness they could exploit, and if in doubt, it was almost certain bless attacks were their weakness. Queen was glad she brought bless items to use. 

Their line up was doing quite well, with the majority using physical attacks most of the time, they managed to lightly chip their depleting stamina, only using one of Sojiro's masterful coffees. 

They then reached the end of the cell block where there was a steel door. Even with the bars, the team couldn't see anything with how dark the other room was. Even with Oracle's persona, what lied behind the door was a mystery with her. 

"Shall we venture forth?" Fox asked his hand reaching the handle. 

Queen nodded knowing their set up should be okay for a big fight if necessary. 

With a creak, the door opened and the thieves entered the dark abyss. Just as Mona passed through the door, it immediately shut causing alarm. Skull ran to the door to move it, but to his dismay it didn't budge. "Dammit!"

Their only light from the door, was still too dim for any of them to see anything. Trapping them in darkness. 

"W-waah.. quick! Panther light something!" Oracle yelled out. 

But before any of them could move, the candles lit themselves. It revealed a relatively large room that was big enough for a fight, which made Queen uneasy. It was plain, except for the lone pedestal at the end of the room. It was like all the others, it's decapitated head plastered like fine china. Though this time, the rest of his laid on the floor in a heap of blood. 

"N-no th-thats..!?" Noir whispered out in horror as she covered his gaping mouth. 

Queen gritted her teeth, she hadn't recognized the corpse do to the dim lighting, but she had a feeling now who it was judging by Noir's reaction. 

"My god," Fox stumbled out, "is it President Okumura..?"

Panther and Skull were a taken back as the two then realized the implications. "Akechi actually killed Haru's dad?" Panther whispered out. 

"Guys...." Oracle mumured out, as the flames grew on the candles revealing the bullet hole on Okumura's head. His face in eternal fear, just like the others. 

It began to groan out, creeping the team out. "I-I've chaaanged... I was going to confess. Why did I die?"

Noir replied softly, "father.."

"The sins I have is unspeakable. But to rob my child of the father she wanted..? I didn't deserve to die! I've changed! Unlike the brat who killed me! He was no better! He robbed me of being a good father to Haru! The Executioner did this to me! Robbed a girl of a father!" Okumura began to yell out as his corpse got itself up. It grabbed its head and placed it back in place, though Okumura still retained the bullet wound and the rolled eyes. 

"Father! I understand your anger! But please help us!" Noir called out, her hands tight on the axe. 

The corpse began to bleed the same black blood from the day of the press conference, all the same except for the bullet wound. Okumura began to twitch and shaking, as if changing from this form. 

"No! The Executioner will pay! He will die here! He will suffer here! In the prison of his making! No change of heart for a criminal like him. He will be this prison's last prisoner!" 

With that, Okumura began to hunch over and melted into black goo, before reappearing in a large monstrous form. It's head hung low by a thin vein like cable running from his neck to the rest of the body. It's body was made of heads of the other inmates with some space to show parts of his cut of limbs. With the heads as joints, his limbs were long a disproportionate, making a grotesque monster of sin. 

Noir was especially taken back, for she visibly took several steps back in fear. It was traumatizing to say the least, to see one's father as an abomination to man. 

"Haru.. you understand don't you? Let him suffer, for what he's done to us. We could've been happy..." The monster growled out in a demonic version of Okumura's own voice. 

Noir shook her head and heaved the axe forward, getting the thieves to follow forth. "My father is dead. As much as I cannot forgive Akechi, we will change his heart and save our leader!" 

Noir then struck as quickly as she ended her speech, severing the head of one of the prisoners. 

Queen stepped up and quickly launched a nuclear attack as Fox and Skull entered the front line. Surprisingly, the creature stumbled, and it gave the thieves time to do a hold up. 

"Mona, focus on support! Alright, let's do an all out attack!" 

Their continuous strikes barely scratched the shadow's health. The rest of the line up prepare for the worst with items increasing defence. 

With their joint effort, the managed to finally strike down the beast with one final attack from Noir, officially killing the multi-headed monster. 

Oracle came down from her space ship to examine the dying Okumura with the team. Even on its last limbs it begged to the thieves, "stop. Stop your goal. Let him die in this prison just like the rest of us." He then disappeared into dust, leaving a key in its place. 

"This must be the key to the next area," Panther interjected as she helped Skull with his wounds. 

Queen nodded in agreement and went to pick up the item before she was hit with the same dizziness she felt upon coming into the Metaverse. Upon looking at her friends, it seems she wasn't the only one affected. 

Once the headache stopped she looked around to see she and the thieves were in the collapsing palace of Okumura. She stood up in shock to see the drastic change in scenary. 

"What in the world?" Skull said, "oi Mona do you know what is happening?"

The cat shook himself awake as he got up as well. The thieves looked to him for advice as the cat was in deep thought. 

"I wonder... My best bet is that upon defeating the cognition of Okumura we managed to enter the memory Akechi had related to him. It is probably why the cognition didn't want us beating the palace..."

Mona was indeed correct, as they looked to see Okumura kneeling on the ground crying, just as they had last saw him. Noir clearly was stricken, as she was about to see her father's death take place. 

The gunshot rang loudly, as it pierced Okumura chest, forcing him to the ground. Noir wanted to run forward but froze upon seeing the black figure approach her father. 

"Dude... Akechi is the black mask..." 

Okumura reached out, almost towards where Noir was as he said his last words. "My.. utopia.." Another shot rang, as it went through the back of Okumura's head. Okumura's shadow then faded admist the chaos around them. 

It was relatively silent after, Queen anticipated Akechi would be running from the palace, yet he stood there at the blank floor. 

None of them noticed at first, until the loud laughter filled the room. It sounded crazed as Akechi scratched at his mask before yanking it off. It left them bewildered as they saw the mad look on his face. 

"Hahaha... You really are something... Murdering a father right when he was ready to change for his daughter... It's so familiar and heartwarming... It makes me sick," Akechi spoke spitefully. 

He looked above as the debris rained down upon him. Akechi looked to have no regard for his own life, as he stared at death in the eye. "You've really gone to far Goro.. no emotions after killing a man, leaving his helpless daughter... No regrets... I truly am a monster. A little bastard..

It's doesn't matter. Everything was done for him. Even if I don't make it out in the end.."

The teams vision blurs, and they are back in the dark room. Noir and Oracle seem to be the most shaken up as the two comfort each other. Noir is heard murmuring to the little one about staying strong when they inevitably see what's to come. It's almost therapeutic for Noir to reassure Oracle for her own health. 

Queen can tell Noir wanted to scream and hurt Akechi, yet at the same time her hearts aches for the unknown burden and guilt he bares. 

"I'm assuming this won't be the last of what we will see," Fox says grimly, "I don't know how to feel... There is disgust, yet overwhelming sympathy.. whatever path Akechi is going down, he believes its worth his life..."

Mona had a sad look in his eyes, "do you think.. it's for Akira?" 

There was some momentary shock before Panther nodded solemnly. "If it's for Akira. I'm sure there's nothing that'll stop him from sacrificing anything..

I don't mean to rub any wounds.. but what if someone is forcing Akechi? What if he really thinks this is what he has to do?"

Skull replied, "it's hard to say... Akechi always wears a mask, hell even his own shadow probably hiding his true feelings. What if this pity is fake... I just don't know. It's just doesn't make sense why Akechi the dick bag who murders people can also be someone blackmailed into this. I mean his shadow was almost proud!... Man.. the guys surrounded by lies, no one knows the truth.."

"I believe we should head back for today," Noir said, "I'm feeling conflicted.. I just need to be by myself for a bit.. I'll be alright for the next part of palace tomorrow. I hope this doesn't cause any problems?"

Queen shook her head as she sighed, "I think we all need a break... Prepare yourselves tomorrow. I fear it'll get worse.." Her eyes purposely linger on Futaba who seemed to have the same idea as her. Oracle nods nervously once more before they all leave to think about Akechi Goro. 


	9. Interlude: A Glimpse At Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak at Akechi Goro's state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone. I was feeling unwell. I'll try my best to do weekly updates!.

Akechi had an ill feeling in his stomach. It felt like something was happening, yet he didn't know what. The voices and hallucinations were as constant as ever, maybe even more apparent. It didn't help the ill feeling appeared just as his symptoms worsened. 

Of course he had mentioned it vaguely to Akira. He made sure to exclude anything related with his hallucinations, but just pressed on the feeling something might be going on amiss in his palace. It was also suspicious how quiet the thieves had gone, but that could also be them just ignoring him.

Akira reassured him it wasn't anything related to the palace, and Akechi believes him. Akira had no reason to lie to him, so he crushes his gut feeling and continues planning for Makoto's murder. 

Upon telling Akira the full plan following their completion of Sae's palace, Akira was rightfully distraught. It was clear to Akechi, Akira never liked people dying, especially innocent young teens. He had looked at Akechi like he could change things, which he probably could. But he won't. The risks aren't worth it, especially this close to the end. 

Akira eventually caves and agrees, yet he had this look Akechi had yet to uncover. Since that visit, Akechi hadn't been able to leave his apartment. 

Planning everything had ended up being quite stressful which in turn made the headaches worsen to the point he wasn't able to concentrate, let alone put in his pleasant mask in public. Which is why he stayed at home the past few days as he swallows aspirin down like it was water in a desert. 

Akechi vaguely wonders in his haze of pain if he took too much before the onslaught of voice screeches in his ear. 

At this point they were all just wails of screams that Akechi swear would've made his ear bleed had he actually heard them. It gets him to scatter his papers on the messy floor as he stumbles around for his bed. 

He manages to make it just at the door when the voices just stop, and the weight is released. It gets Akechi puzzled as he lifts his head from his hands in surprise. Though he's instantly thrown back, by the degrading body of Isshiki Wakaba. 

She looked as furious as she had right before her death, this time a knife held tightly in her right hand as straddles him and aims to strike at his head. 

Akechi quickly recovers and grabs her forearms in time as the knife is inches away from him. As he struggles with the heavy pressure, he looks upon Isshiki, her face as desperate as it was was before. 

Akechi won't lie and say he didn't have thoughts of letting the knife pierce his face. But he's come too far.... everything he had done would be in vain if he let her. 

With new motivation, Akechi links his left leg over her right. In that moment he then urged all his strength to his arms as he then pushed her arms high enough as he turns his head to the side. He then quickly lifts his hips and throws her to the side. 

In her confusion, he traps her underneath him, making sure she has no grounds to move him. He snatches the knife from her and stares at her terrified face before he plunges it down. 

Akechi didn't know how long he did it for, all he knew was that he needed her to stop.. just stop. 

When she stops struggling, that is when Akechi's shoulder fall and the knife is dropped beside him. His heavy breathes are the loudest thing in his apartment. 

He finally glances down at the utter mess that was once Isshiki Wakaba. Akechi almost laughs again when he realizes what he's done... Fucking Shido..

He did this to Akechi, and he will pay. All this blood shed will be worth it in the end. That is what Akechi strives for... These nightmares and the slow descent to madness won't stop him from achieving this long dream.

Even if he loses himself.

Akechi is taken out of his mind when his phone rings. With a blink Isshiki Wakaba is gone, and so is the knife. Nothing remains except for the horrors of what Akechi had done. 

Akechi is tired.. so very tired. It had been awhile since the madness of Loki creeped up on him while he sees his victim before him. 

Especially Isshiki, and the desperation in both their pleas. Though it was clear in the end who was more desperate. Even now the shot rings so loudly in his mind. 

He heaves himself up on shaky legs as he gets to the cluttered table where his phone lied. He was slightly surprised it was Sakura-san, considering the man had a tendency to not include male numbers. 

He quickly picked up and answered, "hello Sakura-san."

_"Shit kid I told you to call me Sojiro or Boss,"_ Sakura-san mumured through the phone, " _are you okay? You don't sound too well."_

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern. It's been tiring recently with work and school.. I haven't been able to see Akira as of late, I hope he doesn't miss me too much."

Sakura-san chuckles at the side comment, " _well I wouldn't know he's been out in a coma again. Still when he wakes up Akira is going to want to see you. Make sure you're there."_

"I did give fair warning before that work was going to take up time. He should know.."

Sakura-san sighed, " _you're going to run yourself dry at this rate. I won't ask, but damn what kind of work requires a teenager. Back in my day we used to dick around not solve international crimes."_

"Well the world has changed," Akechi says, "it's really nothing though. It's just there is an intricate plan coming out right now that needs everyone on deck, including said teenager. I'll be fine after."

_"Whatever you say.. I still don't believe you. You're more of a workaholic than the average Japanese business man.. actually take a break. Hell forget it, I'll just force your hand. I'm coming with leftover curry. I'll leave it at the front will a ring and leave, and I better see it empty by tomorrow when I pick it up."_

"You really don't have to."

" _I know I have to. Or else you'd be eating instant noodles all week."_

Akechi looks over guilty at the stack of noodle cups at his counter, before clearing his throat. He can almost hear the smirk from Sakura-san being proven right. "Well.. if you insist.."

Sakura-san grunts out an answer before ending the call, leaving Akechi again to his thoughts. 

He begins to contemplate, as he realizes that he hadn't had hallucinations about Okumura recently... It's wasn't completely strange, there was a possibility his voice became swept away in the confines of one of the prison, to be overtaken by another. Yet, Akechi couldn't think of another murder of a crook under Shido that actually made him guilty. At least not in the manner of robbing a girl of her father. The SIU director was just another scumbag to die, he had no innocent people to care for and mourn considering he asked for their deaths. 

Which makes no sense as to why Okumura had vanished from the guilt of his heart.... Unless....

Akechi shook his head... he had to trust Akira. His dear friend would have no reason to lie about the thieves trying to solve his palace. After all they went through, he couldn't think a legitimate reason Akira would hide something like this..

This had to simply be his guilt manifesting into something worse.. the calm before the storm.. 

Akechi sighs, he falls to his couch and contemplates falling asleep. Yet the fear of night terrors keep him hazed in tiredness. 

He should be grateful that the voices have decided to give some peace. He just hopes the next time he blinks it's not to his mother's hanging corpse infront of him as she screeches in his ears. God knows what the neighbours would say again when he cries out for bloody mercy. 

He's just so tired.. he doesn't even know if shooting Shido in the face point blank would curve the guilt gnawing at him. He wished it was simple times again, in the little patch of grass at the park with his companion. Even through the mocking at the struggles of poverty, Akechi would do anything to go back. 

"Oi kid!" Sakura-san voice grunts through the door loud and clear. 

Akechi is slightly surprised, it seems in his delirious state minutes had flown by. He begrudgingly got up and stumbled to the door. 

He opened it with a creak as he eyes Sakura-san. The older man has a grim look on his face. It's clear Akechi looks exactly how he feels. 

Akechi's smiles, but even he can tell it's strained. "Thank you again Sakura-san. Now if you'll-"

It's shocks Akechi into freezing, when he feels a pat on his head. He almost wants to run away and hide like a dying cat. But he remains there as he finally looks up to Sakura-san who was just as shocked. 

After a moment Sakura-san brings his hand down and rubs his neck awkwardly. "Er-" he then shakes his head and throws out his excuses, "just take care of yourself. I'm worried about you."

Akechi probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights, with how he just stared. He then coughs awkwardly, and tilts his head downwards to hide behind his hair. "I.. I thank you.."

The door is then promptly shut before Sakura-san could reply. Akechi waits by the door, until he hears steps walk away before he slides down with the leftovers in his lap. 

He just sits there are he reaches with his left arm to his head, where Sakura-san patted him. Akechi had never felt genuine affection like that from anyone besides Akira. Words he was use to, even Sakura-san... He had always thought Sakura-san cared more for Akira which in turn some care for him.. yet.. he hadn't anticipated it would be more than what he had with co workers. 

So used to the false kindness, and friendly but distance words, that Sakura-san's genuine care gives him something he had wanted as a child. A father's love. 

Akechi can be heard laughing as he hears his own thoughts. He was pathetic.... craving for something he will never get, something he robbed from others, something he doesn't deserve. 

Even his beloved mother who did everything she could to give him the proper love, enevitable died because of him. 

It was impossible Sakura-san cared for him. Clearly the lines had blurted for a bit, and he had a misjudgment. 

No one really loved Akechi, probably not even Akira...

The laughing died down a bit as he clutched the top of his hair so tightly. If there were sounds of sobs, no one would be there to hear it. 

It was nice to pretend.


	10. Prison of the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves venture into the next prison, where Oracle encounters the cause of grief once more.

"I overheard Sojiro calling Akechi, he seems to be effected by the chaos in his palace. Though don't panic yet! It seems it's actually draining him, so I highly doubt he'd be able to confront us in the palace. 

Ryuji had a puzzled look, "did you tell Boss Akechi is the one doing all of this bullshit?"

"No.." Futaba whispers out, "I didn't want to tell just incase this was all a blackmail situation.. Besides.. you don't know how much Sojiro cares for Akechi.. he used to visit Leblanc way before all of this happened 'cause of that encounter at the hospital. I don't want to hurt Sojiro.."

The mood turned grim, Futaba made it clear that when the time comes for them to tell Sojiro, it wouldn't be a pleasant one. 

Yusuke nodded, "that would be wise..." Everyone could tell by his face he was thinking about his own life. The bitter sadness of someone so close being two-faced. It was probably even worse for Sojiro, considering the possibility Akechi had murdered the one woman Sojiro loved so dearly. 

"Let's head to the next area... We will be trying to finish at least this area today, hopefully maybe even more," Makoto said as she activated the Navi.

~~~

Upon unlocking the door to the new area, they were surprised to actually see someone in the reception table. Though the place wasn't pristine, it looked a little more welcoming, like it was an apology. 

The receptionist looked like any normal lady as she noticed the thieves by the door. She looked surprised, "oh? Visitors? We've never had visitors... Well mostly because no one knows the prisoners are here. Is there someone you're looking for specifically?"

She didn't bat an eye at their strange attire, but she still managed to throw them off a bit with her warm behaviour. 

Queen took her cue and decides it wouldn't hurt to prob for information. "Well not exactly miss. You see we are doing a school project and wanted the testimonials of the prisoners here. We were informed that most of the prisoners here were implied to have been falsely accused so we thought it be best to check here first? Is there anyone we shouldn't speak to, or perhaps should?" 

Following her speech Skull looked as if he wanted to cry of joy upon Queen's beautiful lie. It got Mona to snicker at him, getting another small fight to ensue. 

"Wow aren't you kids interesting. Well you are right about there being a lot of falsely accused prisoners here, but of course we know we can't take any of it back. It's why they are in their own little area! Hmm, most of the people are kind, though they might lash out cause of anger. The one I would ask you to avoid is the last prisoner of the cell block. She's normally a nice lady, but she's angry.. so very angry.. it's why she's left completely alone. I think her name was Isshiki Wakaba"

"Oh - uh thank you so much! We will be sure to heed your caution!" Panther smiles back as she then rushes into the safe room just before the entrance. She makes sure Oracle is with her, and when the door closes does she embrace the younger teen. 

She gets them to the side of the room as the others begin to trail in silently. Oracle has begun to sniffle, it doesn't take a genius to know why they navigator is crushed. She had found her mother's murderer, but to solve his heart, she much confront a memory again. 

Ann is quiet as Oracle take to hugging Ann like a lifeline. She makes sure to give reassuring words as she pats her. The other female team members begin to also join the efforts as the male members had a grim look on their face. When Futaba sees Haru kneel beside Ann, she latches onto her. Haru looks sad yet gentle, being to only one to understand Akechi Goro stole their parent. In turn, stole their happiness. 

"I can't really say it'll be alright Futaba... because I know that it won't be. All we can do is respect the memory of our family and walk forward to help Makoto-chan," Haru says softly. 

Futaba mumbled a bit to herself before she stares at Haru with glazed eyes. "Haru... Am I a bad daughter for not completely hating Akechi?"

That got Haru's eyes to widen as Futaba continued, "i-it's not like I forgive him.. but from what Ann says about Akechi and seeing his memory of before. I feel he doesn't have a choice... He is willing to do anything for Akira. A-and I know it might be a lie, but I can't ignore the conversations I hear from Sojiro about the two. Maybe Akechi is just willing to do _anything_ for those he cares about.."

Futaba looks nervous as she feels the gaze of her peers. Though the one she fears the most is that of Haru, for she understood. All that fear crumbled when Haru brushes hair. Futaba looked on in wonder as Haru gave a soft smile in return, easing the worries. 

"I think your mother would be proud of you. She raised you to be kind and compassionate, as well as always willing to look at both sides. We may never forgive Akechi for what he's done. But that doesn't mean we don't completely understand him. These conflicting feels are normal Futaba. It makes you strong.

I think you might be right about Akechi. I don't think he's had many who loved him. So those close to him, as what he will do whatever for. I may not agree with what he's doing, but the feeling to protect our loved ones is one all of us can share." Haru glances at Makoto, as if to convey to Futaba why they were even doing this in the first place, to protect Makoto. 

Futaba seemed to understand as she looks at all their gentle faces, reassuring her to stand on her feet with a face of determination. She's then did a fake little scoff, "w-what are you guys going just sitting here. Let's finish this palace!"

Futaba marches towards the door with newly renewed strength as the other chuckle at her antics. Mona meowed happily, "I'm glad everything has worked out! Let's do this!"

The team cheered and headed towards the cell block. The new area was much different from the last room, so it seemed Akechi at least felt sympathy for those he killed here.

There were still plenty of wails and cries, maybe even more so as they cry about their innocence. Though they weren't scary like the previous room, it still affected the thieves more knowing these people had died doing nothing wrong. It struck too close to home for all of them considering their past. 

The mood was continuously dreary, as the occasional prisoner came banging at the cell block asking to be free, it's head floating behind them. Or the young man in the back in a fetal position, clutching his head like a lifeline as he cries for his family.

The worst though, were the ones who had lost everything. They managed to throw their heads through the cells, sacrificing parts of their head for freedom. They were almost insane those prisoners, as they immediately then transformed and became hostile shadows. It was sad to see their fight for freedom had drove them insane. 

This cell block was relatively easy past that, there wasn't too many of them that were willing to fight, so the trip down to the last cell was just depressing. 

"Fuck... I think I might be sick.. just hearing all them... Makes me feel like I'm under Kamoshida's thumb again, " Skull says after killing the last shadow. He had a shadow over his face, to hide the look he had when thinking about him and those around him.

Ann nods, "I know what you mean.. trying to tell people you're innocent yet the world shuts you down."

Mona stopped in front of the two and began to try and comfort them. From his animated eyes, Mona was trying his best to cheer them up without getting sad himself. 

It doesn't really work, but he manages to get them to continue forward, where Futaba's biggest fear lies. 

The last cell door was unsurprisingly not lit as if to add flames to a growing fear. Each of them stepped forward to see the woman's figure limp in the chair. Her head fell forward, blocking any of them from seeing the state of her neck. But it did not hide the amount of blood on the floor, as well as bruises like she had come out of a fight. 

" _Futaba. I have to live for Futaba,"_ Isshiki's body grunts out, as she raises her head, revealing the bullet wound almost decapitating her head.

She stares at Oracle with white eyes, as she bled of black blood. Futaba's mother looked to want to cry as she looks at Oracle. She reaches out, stumbling to her legs to limp to her daughter. 

Oracle can be seen hesitating to step back, as Isshiki shuffles like a dead woman walking. She keeps crying out Futaba's name, and tears have mixed with the black blood from her eyes. 

" _Futaba. I'm sorry. I fought so hard,_ " she managed to reach Oracle who froze, the others on standby. Though Isshiki merely caressed her check, as Oracle began to sniffle. " _It's because of the executioner... I was innocent. I just wanted to world to know, and to live for you Futaba. I **hate** him."_

She immediately backed away to look at them all, before she realized what they were here for. " _Don't tell me you want to save him Futaba,_ " her words struck the child like a whip as she stared at the cognition of her mother. 

Isshiki began to control, her body spasming as she began to yell in anger, " _Futaba! Why? He robbed us of time together! He was so close to the end. His final execution! Why are you trying to take his distorted heart! Let him rot in it!_ "

Oracle took a stand, as she stepped forward, her hands clenched tight. "I'm angry too! But I need to do this for our leader! As well as learn the truth! Even if he's a totally bad guy, I'll let him confess his sins himself! Please just give us the key!"

Isshiki then shrieked, and a gust of wind blew, causing them to falter in their step. The wind was strong that they couldn't see anything as well cover their eyes from the burn. 

Oracle could only quietly hear Queen's order to get ready as she jumped into her Persona. She then managed to block the winds for the team, for them to see the rage of innocents murdered by Akechi Goro.

Isshiki was an angel, one who's wings were clipped and stained with blood. There were hands beneath her, that seem to want reach for the freedom they cannot obtain no longer. Isshiki herself was only standing by the support of the people's rage and if she failed she would fall just as the others with clipped wings. Her body was all twisted, like what they imagine she looked after being hit by a car. Bones poked out, blood trailing down her body. All to be accented by the hunched neck, like the weight of her head was tearing what little support it had. 

All of them were as uneasy as they were with the previous one. But they all got ready, specifically Queen who increased the front line's defence. 

"Be careful everyone!" Queen's last order as Fox called forth ice, which did an average amount of damage. 

Skull took the chance and charged for his next attack. The fallen beast known as Isshiki, called forth divine judgement on Fox, his health instantly in half. 

Oracle was in chaos in her persona as she shouted advice upon Panther's turn, "shit Fox needs healing! Try using curse attacks considering the whole motif!"

Panther took the chance to heal Fox a bit before it was Queen's turn again. She used an item to strike curse, to find out it was a drain. "Damn," Queen murmured.

Skull then used a physical skill depleting his health. To their surprise, it was a weakness, doing extreme damage with the added charge. 

The got into formation for an all out attack, Oracle decided to take the opportunity to plea with the cognition. "Look just give us the key. We don't want to do this.."

Isshiki only growled in an inhuman tone, " _I will never rest! He deserves to suffer just as I have!"_

The team then launches an all out attack, getting her to stagger at 3/4 of her health. As easy as it was to have found the weakness to physical attacks, there was still the strong magical attacks Isshiki played that got the fight drawn out. 

With Fox and Skull in charge of doing physical attacks while Queen and Panther healed. It was long with Skull taking two turns to attack, and them both constantly being drained by the skills. Some round fighting wasn't even possible as they went on lick their wounds from a particular all mighty attack. 

Though soon, Isshiki fell. She wasn't even allowed a word, as the hands below her dragged her down with little resistant, though there was a cry from Oracle. In the empty space, lied the key for the next area.

They all walked over, but hesitated to pick it up as Queen turned to all of them, specifically lingering on Oracle. "Prepare yourselves," she warns, "just like last time, we will be seeing Akechi's memory of Isshiki's murder."

The team were uneasy, with Mona and Skull trying to bring up the mood. Queen waited as she saw Noir talking with Oracle, it was a few minutes before the little one nodded her head and gave her confirmation to Queen. With a sigh, she went to reach for the key just to be hit with the same dizzy feeling as before.

In a blink of an eye, they were in Mementos. Even the cognitive version still had the same eerie feeling as well as the sounds of shadows groaning. 

They got their bearings and looked around to then see Akechi in his prince outfit hiding behind a corner of Mementos. In his left hand, he shakingly held a revolver. Akechi looked a tad younger, maybe the same age as Futaba, he was also just a little shorter. Though the biggest thing was the look in his eyes, its wasn't fake and the innocence was clearly displayed as he stared at the gun with nervous determination. 

"Shit... He looks younger... Barely graduated from middle school," Skull says horrified, "has he being doing this for so long?"

Fox had a difficult look in his eyes, Queen did not know how to decipher it, but maybe the closest thing is horrified. "I believe this is his first murder... He looks scared yet determined, but not confident. All the signs of someone doing something new." 

Before any could say anything, Akechi spoke shakily. " _I have to.. I **have** to. Shoot her before she sees me and get out... Then Shido will..."_ Akechi trails off as she looks around the corner to see Isshiki Wakaba there like an ordinary shadow, though she didn't look to be hostile at all. The team moved so they could get a better look at both sides, and could now see Isshiki Wakaba looked exactly as she had in her final moments in Futaba's Palace. 

Akechi looked back down and cocked the gun quietly, as he then turned his body around to get into his stance. With his two hands held tightly, he aimed at her head. Isshiki didn't seem to have noticed yet as the teen stood there in doubt, sweating dripping down as he holds the gun.

It was when Isshiki turned to see Akechi, that things progressed very quickly. Her eyes widen, her face in shock, as Akechi mirrors her expression. In a panic the trigger is pulled and bullet strikes the ceiling of Mementos. 

Isshiki realizes he has missed and rushes the young boy who had fallen on his bum in fear. She tackled him down, and uses her hands to choke the boy on the ground. 

Akechi can been seen in utter shock and fear of death. He unknowingly abandoned his weapon during the fall and tries to pull at the pressure at his throat. The thieves are horrified to hear the strangled noises Akechi makes as he tries to get air. 

" _Did Shido send you?! I can't let you kill me! I have a daughter! She needs me! I'm sorry!!"_ Isshiki is as distressed, as she strangles the teen that reminds her of her daughter. 

Akechi then glances to see his gun just out of reach, he then goes to reach for it, but the action is seen by the woman. She then turns to stop Akechi from getting the gun. But as her attention is moved, her right hand is released and the left lessened. With pure adrenaline, he pushes her off with his hands and scrambles for the gun. 

He manages to retrieve it, but as he turns on his back again, Isshiki is fighting for it again. Her eyes flared with desperation to live as the tossed and turned for grip on the gun. Akechi's hand is held tight even as the fight for it. He had made sure to cock it as they were fighting, waiting for the opportunity to strike. 

"Please! You have to let me live! My-" Isshiki grip slips on the gun hand and the loud bang pierces their ears. Even the bystanders in the corner staring in horror.

Akechi's eyes had been closed when he pulled the trigger. He didn't even aim as he felt her grip lessen, and took the opportunity before he hesitated again. It's only when he feels a wetness on his cheek does he opens his eyes. 

In an instant his eyes were as wide as saucers, as he looked at the forever frozen shock of Isshiki Wakaba's face. The bullet struck her neck, due to its close range it's entry point was very wide, almost severing her neck. It was the most horrifying thing Akechi has seen. Her eyes dulled as she then fell to the side. The moment her body hits the ground of Mementos it's vanishes in shadows, almost erasing the evidence. 

Akechi staggers backward as if he didn't believe what had happened. He looked to the gun in his left, and the blood of Isshiki in his right and began cry out. The long screams eventually became twisted laughs as tears poured out of his eyes.

" _Mother was right Akechi.. why live for such a **monster**. Hahahahaha!"_

In the midst of his breakdown he hadn't noticed his mask disappeared from its place on his head. Soon a dark voice rings into Akechi's ear like the devil offering temptation. 

_Boy who's princely ideals shattered amidst the twisted hands of fate_

_Do you not rage at those who cursed you when all you have ever done is be born?_

_The world may hate you, but one is still there. To stay in this world with him you must continue this path to damnation._

_Do you vow to follow through these wicked ways and abandon all hopes of kindness?_

_Let your hate burn, and your heart steel at the acts you must make. And remember why!_

Akechi's laughter died out as he clutched his head. A crow like mask forming just under his fingertips. "They all hate me. I just want to be loved. Even then it was taken!"

_That's right. This world is unfair. What will you do?_

"I'll do anything! Anything for the chance to meet him again. Even if I have to bloody my hands I will do it for him!" Akechi's resolved as he began pulling, the sound of skin ripping echoing in the halls of Mementos.

_Good! Let that hate fester your will. Forget pain and regret! Remember what you have to do and call my name!"_

"Come Loki!" Akechi cries out and a burst of energy appears killing any shadows that dared to wander to close. Soon the white prince attire melts and reveals the stripped clothes of the black mask. It was then Queen noticed the almost prison like straps on Akechi's clothes. Revealing to her that Akechi was a prisoner to himself. To gain power, he locked this regret and let anger power through. 

The didn't get to see a clear look at the persona before the wave a dizziness happened again. Though they weren't expecting to see a street. 

"Where are we? Shouldn't we be back in the palace?" Mona asked. 

Oracle looked around, but as her eyes went to the street her eyes widen and she quickly hid behind Noir. The team were utterly confused as the Panther and Noir tired comforting her. 

It left the other four to block her vision as the stared at the street where cars were bustling. To their left Akechi was on the same side of the road as them, he held an umbrella in hand and had a sombre look in his eyes that made him look years too old. Though upon seeing something, Akechi backed up a bit and hid by a corner. His eyes were still focused on something on the other side of the street. 

Queen then followed Akechi's vision and instantly her eyes widen. "Panther, Noir.. don't let Oracle see or hear this," she ordered, staring at the two. The two females were confused having not seen it but obliged as the hugged Oracle tight and covered her ears. 

Skull eventually see it's too and says the words Queen had hidden. "Shit... That's Futaba and her mom.."

The mom and daughter duo were walking happily on the other side of the street. Though it suddenly soured as Isshiki stood right at the edge of the sidewalk in a daze. They could hear Futaba noticing her mother's stillness as she then began to question her of behaviour. Isshiki Wakaba then fell forward right into a moving car. Futaba could then be heard scream as the car slams it's break meters away from girl. Swarms of people here around Futaba and a few of her mother. 

Queen could only stare and the mangled body that was once Isshiki, her bruises, cuts and deformed bones sticking out was exactly just as they had seen them while fighting her cognition. Akechi had engraved the exact way Isshiki Wakaba looked upon her death in both worlds.

Their attention is averted as they hear the sound of someone retching. They see Akechi by the alleyway vomiting his meal, his umbrella collecting water by his side. No one seems to care about the boy as they rush past to help the woman on the road. 

If they cared they would've heard the tears and seen the bloodstained knuckles as it crashes against the brick. " _Get it together Goro_ ," he says to himself once the heaving stops. 

All his energy flows out, and Akechi leans by the wall, uncaring of the vomit beside him. He then pulls out a phone, the exact one he had currently and calls. When the other picks up Akechi's calm persona is on.

" _I'm sure you know by now, but Isshiki Wakaba is dead as promised. In an unforgettable suicide._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lames jokes, but Akechi Goro does dress up like a gramps. 
> 
> This most likely will be edited in the future. I'm just posting this now so I can actually commit to posting my ideas.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
